De retour vers le passé?
by Alexis4evergirl
Summary: Tout commence avec un mauvais tour qui a mal tourné, et ça finit avec un retourneur de temps cassé. Lily, James, Sirius et Remus vont faire un petit saut dans le temps. Ce bond de 20 ans affectera-t-il le futur? Ou le passé? Ou même une certaine personne qui a tout perdu et qui pourrait tout retrouver d'un coup. Deux générations, un face à face.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

**Résumé **: **Tout commence par un mauvais tour qui a mal tourné, et ça finit avec un retourneur de temps cassé. Lily, James, Sirius et Remus vont faire un petit saut dans le temps. Ce bond de 20 ans affectera-t-il le futur? Ou le passé? Ou même une certaine personne qui a tout perdu et qui pourrait tout retrouver d'un coup. Deux générations, un face à face. En plus, avec la guerre qui se prépare, et Voldemort qui n'attend qu'une ouverture pour attaquer. Comment vont-ils s'en sortir?**

**Disclamer**** : Tout ceci est à moi. Je m'appelle J. K. Rowling. Naaaan! Je ne fais que simplement utiliser mon cerveau surdoué pour vous écrire une petite histoire basé sur le merveilleux roman qu'est Harry Potter.**

**Note de l'auteur : Ceci est seulement un prologue, une chance parce que c'est vraiment mauvais. Maintenant, puisque vous avez fait tout cet effort pour arriver ici, merci de lire. Et de commenter. C'EST TRÈS IMPORTANT DE COMMENTER!**

* * *

Imaginez deux univers qui se rencontrent, la chronologie du temps complètement bafouillée, le bouleversement des époques, le choc de deux générations.

Tout ça juste par curiosité, par stupidité. Si ce retourneur de temps n'avait pas été touché, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Est-ce que c'est le destin, qui les a apportés ici? Ou est-ce que l'univers me déteste à ce point? Avoir tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, mais seulement pour une année.

Je suis Harry Potter, et même après toutes ces années, mon souvenir le plus beau vient de cette merveilleuse 6e année.

Laissez-moi vous raconter… Ou préfériez-vous un petit voyage dans le temps?

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : C'était de la meeeeeeeeeeeeeerde! Vous pouvez le dire, cliquez sur le petit bouton review et je pourrais savoir si êtes tombé sur la tête (si vous avez aimé) ou si vous êtes un snob (si vous n'avez pas aimé). Vous avez tout compris, avec moi, il n'y a aucuns gagnants, sauf moi bien sûr! *Sourire angélique* Tchô!**

**p.s. C'est très drôle, je viens de réaliser que mes NDA et blabla sont plus long que le prologue lui même. Et en plus le prologue rime, et c'était pas vraiment volontaire. Je l'ai écris et après j'ai réalisé, j'étais juste: «Trop cooool! Ça riiime! Ça doit être grâce à mon talent inné!»**


	2. Une retenue mouvementée

**Résumé **: **Tout commence avec un mauvais tour qui a mal tourné, et ça finit avec un retourneur de temps cassé. Lily, James, Sirius et Remus vont faire un petit saut dans le temps. Ce bond de 20 ans affectera-t-il le futur? Ou le passé? Ou même une certaine personne qui a tout perdu et qui pourrait tout retrouver d'un coup. Deux générations, un face à face. En plus, avec la guerre qui se prépare, et Voldemort qui n'attend qu'une ouverture pour attaquer. Comment vont-ils s'en sortir?**

******Disclamer**** : NOOOOOOOOON! J.K. Rowling a refusé de m'offrir l'univers d'Harry Potter pour mon anniversaire, quand même 15 ans, c'est une fête importante!**

******Note de l'auteur : Ceci est mon premier chapitre. Oui il est court, mais j'ai mieux le mettre court et qu'il soit précis, que long avec des détails inutiles. En espérant qu'il vous plaira, c'est quand même ma 1er fanfic, donc soyez indulgents svp! En passant merci pour vos review, j'espère pouvoir satisfaire vos attentes.**

* * *

**_De retour vers le... passé?_**

**_Chapitre 1_**

**_Une retenue mouvementée_**

* * *

-J'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Tout ça c'est de ta faute! En 6 ans de scolarité ici, je n'ai jamais, au grand jamais eu de retenue, et pouf, ça fait une semaine qu'on sort ensemble et je suis collée. Dit rageusement Lily en frottant excessivement ce pauvre chaudron.

-Lily, ma chérie, tenta James désespérément, Ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est celle de Sirius, c'était son idée. **(NDA : Je sais que Lily et James sont supposé sortir ensemble à partir de la 7e, mais pour le bien de ma fic, ils doivent être en 6e, de toute façon, c'est moi qui décide, c'est mon histoire *Je tire la langue à tous ceux qui grogne*)**

-Vas-y, met toute la faute sur moi tant qu'y être, riposta Sirius en pauvre petite victime.

-Mais c'est de ta faute! C'est toi qui as voulu nous jouer un tour! S'exclama James, en colère que son ami ne prenne rien de tout cela au sérieux.

-C'est bon les gars, calmez-vous, on n'a pas besoin d'une autre dispute. Dit calmement Remus. Ce qui est fait, est fait, oui James tu peux être en colère contre Sirius, mais nous savons tous les deux que cela ne dura que quelques minutes. Et toi Lily, James a raison, ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais plutôt celle de Sirius et de Peter.

-Et toi Remus qu'est-ce que tu faisais là, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas participer à cette blague? Demanda suspicieusement Sirius.

-Je passais par-là, et je voulais vous empêcher de faire une bêtise… Répond Remus

_Flashback_

_-Bon Queudever, tu te rappelles du plan? Demanda Sirius_

_-Oui, je crois… Dit Peter, peu sûr de lui_

_-Comment ça tu crois? Demanda rageusement Sirius_

_-T'inquiète, je m'en souviens. Tenta malhabilement Peter_

_-Voilà pourquoi on ne fait jamais de coups avec toi, écoute c'est très simple, quand Lily et James se penche pour s'embrasser, on jette un sort qui transformera le sol en glace. Dit Sirius, las de l'ignorance de Peter_

_-Ok, répondit Peter_

_Remus, caché derrière une statue, les observait avec attention. Tout d'un coup, Lily et James apparurent à l'angle du couloir, en riant et se regardant amoureusement. Sirius et Peter allait lancer leurs sorts, quand, au même moment, une voix se fit entendre derrière._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Demanda d'une voix forte la préfète en chef de Serdaigle, facilement reconnaissable par sa cravate bleu et son insigne épinglée fièrement sur son torse._

_Peter se retourna et glaça accidentellement la préfète, la transformant en statue de glace étincelante. Sirius, lui, ne se détourna pas de son objectif et transforma la jolie moquette en tapis de glace. James et Lily glissèrent dangereusement vers l'endroit où se trouvait Remus. Ce dernier recula et les tourtereaux entrèrent en collision avec la statue. La faisant tomber et se briser en plusieurs gros morceaux. Lily et James tomèrent sur Remus, et ils retrouvèrent les trois par terre, entouré des restes de la pauvre statuette._

_«On a changé une statue en pierre pour une en glace, mais disons que celle en glace est un peu plus… vivante» Pensa Remus_

_C'est à ce moment que le professeur McGonagall arriva._

_-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ce vacarme? Demanda-t-elle furieusement, Oh par Merlin! Que vous lui avez-vous fait? Dit-elle en se précipitant vers la préfète._

_Sirius regarda le professeur décongeler la pauvre préfète frigorifiée et l'envoyer à l'infirmerie. McGonagall se tourna vers eux et dit, sur un ton menaçant :_

_-Vous cinq, vous allez avoir de gros ennuis. Changer une élève en statue de glace, transformer le couloir en patinoire et briser une statue qui provient du patrimoine de cette école, c'est tout simplement inacceptable! Allez, suivez-moi, nous allons au bureau du directeur._

_C'est comme cela qu'ils reçurent deux semaines de retenues, à commencer par ce soir._

_Fin du Flashback _

-Peu importe, répondit Lily, à court d'argument pour prouver la culpabilité de James

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, si tu continues à sortir avec Jamichou, ceci ne sera définitivement pas ta dernière retenue, dit Sirius sur le ton de la confidence

-Patmol! Merci, mais on va se passer de tes commentaires inutiles, d'accord? Le coupa James, peu désireux que Sirius continue à démontrer à Lily tous les aspects négatifs de leur relation.

Lily se mordit la langue pour ne pas rire, elle ne pouvait pas perdre son sérieux à ce moment, quand même, quitte à perdre toute crédibilité.

-De toute façon, c'est la faute à Peter, s'il n'aurait pas frigorifié la Serdaigle, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Dit-Sirius, convaincu de ses justifications.

-Peut-être qu'il n'aurait rien arrivé à la fille, mais Lily et James auraient quand même glissé et foncé sur la statue, me faisait tomber par du même fait. Rétorqua sereinement Remus.

C'est sur ces paroles réfléchies que les cinq amis continuèrent de frotter les chaudrons, tous plus crasseux les uns que les autres. Au bout d'une heure, Sirius dit :

-Bon ben moi j'ai finis, salut!

Lily le rattrapa avant qu'il passe le cadre de la porte.

-Héo, toi! Tu penses aller où? Tout ça c'est de ta faute, donc tu vas continuer à nettoyer avec nous.

- Bah, je n'ai pas envie. Répondit Sirius d'un air ennuyé.

-Tu crois que j'ai envie moi? Demanda Lily, en colère qu'il se fiche complétement des conséquences de ses actes. Non, mais je nettoie quand même, et c'est ce que tu vas faire exactement maintenant, imposa Lily.

Sirius se redirigea vers les chaudrons en maugréant des paroles incompréhensibles à l'égard de Lily. Après avoir tout nettoyé, les quatre Gryffondors étaient épuisés, mais Sirius, déce idant involontairement qu'il n'avait pas fait assez de bêtises pour la journée, se dirigea vers l'armoire qui contenait tous les ingrédients, nécessaires pour certaines potions, qui étaient fournis à l'école.

-Patmol, arrête, tu ne sais pas ce que peuvent produire ces… choses, ça pourrait être dangereux. L'avertit James en le retenant par le bras.

-T'inquiète, je sais ce que je fais. Répondit Patmol d'une voix assurée.

Il fouilla dans l'armoire et y trouva un étrange collier portant une sorte de sablier entouré par un disque en or.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, demanda Sirius en observant attentivement ce gadget.

-N'y touche pas! Cria Lily, une expression apeurée sur le visage. C'est un retourneur de temps, qui sait où il pourrait nous amener.

Mais Sirius, ne prenant pas garde de l'avertissement de Lily, tourna trois fois le petit sablier, avant que Lily ne bondisse sur lui pour l'empêcher de le tourner une autre fois.

Le retourneur de temps tomba par terre et le sablier se brisa, le sable se rependit sur le plancher.

-Regarde ce que t'as fait! S'écria Lily, très en colère.

-C'est bon, calme-toi Evans, il ne s'est absolument rien passé. Répondit Sirius sur un ton qui se voulait sûr de lui.

Au même moment que ces paroles s'effluaient **(NDA : Bon, ok, je sais que ça sonne bizarre, mais je voulais donner un petit côté poétique à cette phrase) **de la bouche du jeune homme, une fumée violette s'évapora du petit tas de sable à ses pieds. Soudain, une odeur nauséabonde s'infiltra dans toute la pièce, faisant tousser par le même fait les cinq élèves qui se dirigeaient le plus rapidement possible vers la sortie. Malheureusement, Sirius n'eut pas le temps et il s'écroula par terre dans un grand bruit.

-Va chercher Slughorn! Dicta James à Peter, les trois autres tentèrent de sortir Sirius de la classe, mais au moment où ils arrivaient à l'endroit même où se trouvait Sirius, à peine quelques instants plus tôt, ils ne trouvèrent qu'une classe vide. N'ayant pas le temps de se poser plus questions, ils tombèrent comme des mouches, disparaissant chacun leurs tours.

Peter arriva en courant, tirant le professeur endormis derrière lui. L'odeur de pourriture avait disparue et le retourneur de temps aussi.

-Monsieur, je vous le jure, ils étaient là, et Sirius s'est même évanouit. Dit Peter, sur le bord de la crise de nerf.

-Et ils sont où en ce moment? Demanda Slughorn, regardant paresseusement autour de lui.

-Je ne sais pas! Ils ont tout simplement disparus! Il faut les retrouver! Débita Peter sans reprendre son souffle et il se mit à chercher partout dans les cachots.

-Calme-toi petit, nous les retrouverons. Répondit Slughorn

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** : Ouiiiii! Je sais, je sais c'était très court, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même. Laissez-moi une toute petite review, juste pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Dites-vous que c'est un peu comme un hamburger. Le site de Fanfiction est un Macdo, ma fic est un hamburger et l'argent pour payer sont les review. Même si ton hamburger est dégueulasse, tu le paies quand même. Et c'est exactement la même chose ici.**

**Et c'est sur cette métaphore que je vous laisse pour aller trouver une quelconque nourriture dans mon garde-manger (cette discussion m'a donné faim).**

**Tchô!**

**Alexis **


	3. Arrivé à bon port

**Résumé **: **Tout commence avec un mauvais tour qui a mal tourné, et ça finit avec un retourneur de temps cassé. Lily, James, Sirius et Remus vont faire un petit saut dans le temps. Ce bond de 20 ans affectera-t-il le futur? Ou le passé? Ou même une certaine personne qui a tout perdu et qui pourrait tout retrouver d'un coup. Deux générations, un face à face. En plus, avec la guerre qui se prépare, et Voldemort qui n'attend qu'une ouverture pour attaquer. Comment vont-ils s'en sortir?**

******Disclamer**** : Oh là là! Quelle surprise, ceci n'est pas à moi! Pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche, je le sais déjà! *Part à courir en pleurant comme un gros bébé*****  
**

******Réponses aux reviews anonyme: **

******À Mini-Yuya: Désoler pour le prologue un peu court, mais j'espère que la suite te plaira!**

******À Morvedetroll: Pour commencer, j'adore ton pseudo, j'ai trop ris quand je l'ai vu. Je suis contente que ça t'as plu et j'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne peux pas imaginer Harry avec quelqu'un d'autres que Ginny, c'est tout simplement impossible, donc tu peux continuer à lire sans t'inquiéter parce que c'est sûr à 110% que Harry et Ginny finissent ensemble. Merci c'est gentil, c'est très encourageant quand quelqu'un te dis qu'il écris bien. Je n'ai pas de temps fixe pour poster mes chapitres, ça dépend de mes projets, mes examens et tout le tralala, mais j'essai de poster le plus vite possible. Et comme tu as remarqué, oui je réponds au reviews, ceux qui ont un compte je leur réponds en PM, mais pour les anonymes (ou les Morvedetroll) je réponds avant le chapitre.**

**Note de l'auteur: Voici le deuxième chapitre dans lequel les maraudeurs arrivent à destination. Merci à tous pour tout vos reviews, c'est super encourageant et j'ai encore plus envie d'écrire la suite.**

* * *

_**De retour vers le... passé?**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Arrivé à bon port**_

* * *

Sirius ouvra un œil, puis un autre, la lumière du soleil l'aveuglant.

_«Attends, quoi? Pourquoi le Soleil, nous sommes la nuit, non?» Pensa Sirius_

Il se redressa et remarqua qu'il était étalé par terre dans les cachots, entouré par James, Lily et Remus. Les trois autres commencèrent à se réveiller et à regarder autour d'eux. Ils remarquèrent que les chaudrons qu'ils nettoyaient avaient disparus. Aussi la lune, qui éclairait la nuit d'un noir profond, était remplacé par un soleil qu'on pouvait à peine regarder à cause de son éclat.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Remus, à personne en particulier.

-Je me rappelle seulement de… Commença Lily avant de se retourner contre Sirius et de répliquer rageusement. Toi! C'est toi qui as brisé le retourneur de temps! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après? Demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle

- Je ne sais pas trop… Répondit James. Tout ce que je vois, c'est que les chaudrons ont disparu et qu'on est à présent le jour.

-Alors je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à faire ici, dit Remus en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Les trois autres le suivirent et remarquèrent que le château était étrangement tranquille. Où sont passé les élèves emmitouflés dans leurs foulards pour se protéger de la froideur de cette fin de novembre, les professeurs observant les élèves d'un œil critique pour s'assurer que les élèves ne faisaient aucun mauvais coup, les fantômes qui se promenaient dans tout le château en impressionnant les 1e années? Pouf, envolé!

Plus qu'ils avançaient dans l'école, plus ils remarquaient que l'école était complétement sans vie. Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et c'est sans surprise qu'ils la trouvèrent vide aussi. Lily couru vers la fenêtre sous le regard étonné des trois autres et dit :

-C'est que je pensais, la température est parfaite! Elle se retourna avec une expression horrifiée sur le visage. Et je me rappelle bien qu'hier, il y avait de la neige dehors!

-Tu es sûre qu'i n'y a aucune neige? Demanda James en se rapprochant

-Oups, je me suis trompée, en fait ce n'était pas la fenêtre que je regardais, mais un tableau représentant un champ de pâquerettes. Dit-elle avec un air de fausse idiote. D'après toi? Je ne suis pas aveugle, et si tu ne me crois pas regarde par toi-même! Répondit-elle férocement à James

Ce dernier baissa la tête et eu la bonne idée de ne pas la contrarier en allant regarder par la fenêtre, bien qu'il crevait d'envie de le faire.

Remus monta les escaliers des dortoirs des garçons. Il redescendit quelques instants plus tard avec une mine inquiète.

-Il n'y a rien en haut, et bien, il y a les lits, les rideaux, et tous les autres meubles, mais il n'y a aucun de nos objets à nous. Dit Remus

-On devrait aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, il pourrait peut-être nous éclaircir sur ce qui s'est passé, suggéra James.

-James, Poudlard est complétement désert, crois-tu vraiment qu'il y a quelques dans ce château en ce moment? Demanda Lily, exaspéré

-Les professeurs sont toujours ici en été tu sauras, répondit James.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas en été, nous sommes en hiver! S'énerva Lily

-C'est pas ce que dit la température… Répondit James

Lily se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas répliquer.

_«Bon, ok, il a peut-être pas tort, mais quand même! Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait être en été? C'est scientifiquement impossible, quoique la magie aussi défie les lois de la science…»_ Pensa Lily

-D'accord allons-y, dit Lily en entrainant les autres à sa suite.

Sirius resta derrière et continua son mutisme. Il était persuadé d'avoir fait une grosse bourde et que maintenant lui et ses amis étaient dans le pétrin.

Arrivé devant la gargouille, Lily dit d'une voix forte :

-Chocogrenouille!

Mais absolument rien ne se produisit. Elle se retourna vers Remus et demanda :

-Est-ce qu'il a changé le mot de passe?

Ce dernier haussa des épaules. En tant que préfets, les deux connaissaient les mots de passes pour le bureau du directeur, mais celui qu'ils avaient utilisé à peine une heure ne semblait plus fonctionner.

-Bon et bien il ne reste plus qu'à faire essaie et erreur, il choisit toujours des noms de sucreries, on finira bien par trouver. Dit Lily découragée

C'est ainsi qu'ils partir dans un délire de draguées surprises et de gnomes au poivre. Après avoir récité nommé l'inventaire de toutes les sucreries à Honeyduke, les quatre étudiants étaient à cours d'idées.

-Je sais! On devrait nommer des friandises moldus, il était peut-être à cours d'idée. Suggéra Lily

-Je te rappelle que nous ne sommes pas moldus, ce qui veut dire que nous ne connaissons pas leurs sortes de friandises, répondit Sirius

_«Celui-là, je l'aimais mieux lorsqu'il se taisait.»_ Pensa Lily

-Je ne suis pas moldue, mais je les connais quand même, dit Lily

-Mais pour toi c'est différent, tu es née moldue. Répondit Sirius comme si c'était l'explication du siècle.

-Bon d'accord, je vais le faire. Dit Lily

Elle nomma le plus de friandises possibles dont elle se souvenait de le nom.

-Chewing-gum! Lança-t-elle

- Chewing-gum à la fraise? Essaya-t-elle désespérément

La gargouille bougea et leur laissa le passage libre.

-Lily tu es un génie! Dit James en l'enlaçant.

-Tu viens seulement de remarquer, le taquina-t-elle

James lui fit un sourire et l'embrassa, un peu trop longtemps au goût de Sirius qui les interrompu en disant :

-Bon, je suis très heureux pour vous et tout le tralala, mais on pourrais peut-être se dépêcher un peu.

James et Lily se séparèrent et ils montèrent tous dans l'escalier colimaçon. Arrivé en haut ils cognèrent à la porte et ils entendirent une voix leur dire d'entrer. C'est avec un petit sourire satisfait que James ouvrit la porte sur un Albus Dumbledore pongé dans un bouquin.

-Professeur? Se risqua Lily

Dumbledore leva la tête et fut choqué de voir les quatre personnes qui étaient devant lui. Il resta figé pendant un bon moment, ce qui amena Lily à demander :

-Professeur? Vous allez bien?

-Oui… oui, je vais très bien, je vous prie de m'excuser, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Dit-il en se reprenant. Asseyez-vous, dit-il en faisant apparaître quatre chaises.

Il se retourna vers une armoire derrière lui et fouilla dans une liasse de papiers.

_«Pourvu qu'elle soit ici… Ah! La voilà!»_ Pensa le directeur

Il retourna vers ses anciens élèves et les observa d'un œil curieux.

-Professeur, sans vouloir vous vexer, vous avez l'air d'avoir pris un coup de vieux depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, c'est-à-dire il y a une heure.

James fit un coup de coude à Sirius qui réprima un gémissement de douleur. Dumbledore sourit, amusé par sa remarque.

-C'est bien que vous abordez le sujet, monsieur Black, et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas vexer du tout par votre remarque. Et puis-je savoir ce que vous avez fait pendant cette heure durant lequel nous nous ne sommes pas vu? Demanda le directeur

-Nous étions en retenue, monsieur, répondit Lily. C'est vous qui nous avez envoyé là-bas, vous vous souvenez? Demanda-t-elle inquiète

-Ah oui, ça me revient. C'est votre première retenue, n'est-ce pas mademoiselle Evans? Demanda Dumbledore

-Oui, acquiesça la jeune fille.

-Et quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-il

-Nous sommes le 31 novembre 1976, monsieur, répondit-elle

Dumbledore se leva et se posta devant la fenêtre.

-Pas exactement mademoiselle Evans. Dit-il

-Que voulez-vous dire par là? Demanda cette fois-ci Sirius

-Je veux dire que ce n'est pas exactement le jour que nous sommes. Répond-il en se retournant. Mais j'aimerais savoir avant tout, pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir si tout est parfaitement normal? Demanda le directeur à ses quatre élèves

-Et bien, tout n'est pas normal. L'école est déserte et il fait beau et chaud alors que nous sommes presqu'au mois de décembre, Répondit James

-C'est pour cela que je disais qu'on n'était pas exactement le 31 novembre, oui nous sommes le 31, mais le 31 août, Répondit le professeur

-Ça doit avoir un lien avec le rapporteur de temps que j'ai touché, pas vrai? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Lily

-On dit retourneur de temps, idiot! Répondit Lily

-Peu importe, c'est ça non? Redemanda-t-il

-Je ne sais pas, hésita-t-elle en se tournant vers le directeur

-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement? Demanda Dumbledore

-Lors de notre retenue, Sirius est allé fouiller dans l'armoire à ingrédient et a trouvé un retourneur de temps, Répondit Remus, en parlant pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le bureau du directeur.

-L'as-tu tourné? Demanda-il à l'intention de Sirius

-Euh… Si trois fois, répondit le dernier

-Tu l'as retourné trois fois?! S'exclama Lily

-Oui, pourquoi? Demanda-t-il avec une expression idiote sur le visage

_«J'y crois pas! D'habitude c'est James qui a une attitude comme ça. Quoique, qui se ressemble s'assemble, non?»_

-Monsieur Black, savez-vous quels sont les propriétés d'un retourneur de temps? Demanda le directeur au jeune homme confus

-Non… Répondit Sirius

-Mademoiselle Evans? Demanda Dumbledore en se tournant vers elle

-Les retourneurs de temps nous font reculer dans le passé, mais ça dépend de quel sorte de retourneur de temps nous avions, car il en existe plusieurs sorte, expliqua Lily

-Et quels sont ces cinq sortes? Demanda le professeur

-Il y a les retourneurs d'heures, de jours, de semaines, de mois et d'années, répondit Lily

-Nous avions un retourneurs de mois, c'est pour cela que nous sommes en été, dit James avant que le directeur ne puisse répondre

-Très bien James, vous avez tout à fait raison, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire

-Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, dit Remus

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est, monsieur Lupin? Demanda le professeur

-D'habitude, seul les personnes qui ont le retourneurs de temps autour du coup peuvent retourner dans le temps, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi nous avons reculé de trois mois, mais qu'aucun d'entre nous ne le portais autour du coup, dit Remus

-C'est peut-être à cause de la fumée violette, suggéra Sirius

-Vous avez tous les deux raisons, dit le professeur. Comme la si bien dit mademoiselle Evans, nous sommes le 31, mais pas novembre, car vous avez reculé de trois mois, ce qui veut dire que nous sommes le 31 août et que les élèves arrivent demain, dit le professeur

-Et la fumée violette? Demanda Sirius, certain que cela avait un lien avec tout cela

-Oui, la fumée… Comment la fumée est-elle arrivée? Demanda Dumbledore

-Et bien après l'avoir tourné trois fois, Lily a essayé de me le prendre des mains, mais il est tombé et le sablier s'est brisé. Ensuite le sable est tombé par terre et quelques instants plus tard, il y avait de la fumée qui s'est évaporé du sable.

-Bien, bien, bien. La fumée violette c'était la magie du sable. Parce que laissez-moi vous expliquer, dans le retourneur de temps, la sable contient la magie qui peut faire dévier les temps, mais c'est le cercle qui l'entoure qui permet de la contrôler, car n'oublier pas, la magie peut devenir dangereuse si on ne la contrôle pas. Lorsque que la sable s'est échappé, la magie aussi s'est échappée, et puisqu'il n'y avait rien pour la contrôler, elle a fait à sa tête. La magie vous donne toujours ce dont vous avez besoin, donc en même temps que vous avez reculé de trois mois, vous avez fait un autre saut dans le temps. Un bond de 20 ans pour être précis, expliqua Dumbledore

-Quoi?! Crièrent à l'unisson les quatre voyageurs

-Vous voulez dire qu'on a reculé de 20 ans? Demanda Lily paniquée. Donc nous sommes en 1956?

-Non, vous avez fait un bond de 20 ans, dans le futur, donc vous êtes en 1996, Répondit le professeur

-C'est impossible, murmura Lily

-Ah! C'est pour cela que vous avez l'air plus vieux, remarqua Sirius, le seul qui n'avait pas l'air paniqué par la situation.

Les trois autres le regardèrent avec exaspération et Dumbledore avec un sourire.

-Exactement, monsieur Black, dit Dumbledore

-Bon comment on rentre? Demanda Sirius au directeur

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit le professeur

-Vous voulez dire qu'on est pris ici pour toujours? Demanda Lily, sur le point de pleurer.

James la pris dans ses bras et Lily enfouie sa tête dans son coup.

-Non, vous aller repartir le 31 août 1997, donc vous allez rester un an. Et vous allez arriver chez vous le 1er décembre 1976, soit dit, un jour après votre départ, expliqua Dumbledore

-Attendez une seconde, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pendant cette année? Demanda Sirius

-Vous allez être ici, à suivre des cours, répondit le professeur

-Wowowowo! Vous voulez dire que nous allons faire 2 fois notre 6e? Je refuse de faire 8 ans d'école, c'est 7 qu'on doit faire et pas plus, argumenta Sirius

-Dites-vous que c'est aussi un an de plus à faire des bêtises et des mauvais coups, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire en coin

-Vu comme ça… Répondit Sirius

-Attendez, si nous sommes dans le futur, il y a aussi nos nous futurs non? Demanda Lily, inquiète

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne sont pas à l'école, répondit Dumbledore. Mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas ce qui va vous empêcher de savoir votre futur.

-Est-ce que James et moi on est mariés? Demanda Lily, les yeux brillants d'excitation

-Est-ce que nous avons plein d'enfants? Demanda James à son tour

-Est-ce que j'ai cinq femmes? Demanda Sirius, soudain intéressé par la conversation

-Est-ce que j'ai un job? Hésita Remus

-Oui, Lily et James vous avez été mariés, et vous avez eu un gentil garçon. Sirius, non tu n'as pas cinq femmes, tu n'as pas eu de femme du tout. Et Remus, oui tu as un job, tu es professeur contre les forces du mal, et tous les élèves t'adores **(NDA : Oui, je sais, il est renvoyé à la fin de la 3e année, mais on va dire que Dumbledore a trouvé un moyen de le ramener pour la 6e année, parce que je l'aime trop!)**. Par contre, tu risques de le croiser cette année, plutôt te croiser, dit le directeur

-Juste un? Demanda James, déçu, je voulais avoir plein d'enfant moi

-On s'en fiche! On a été mariés! Dit Lily, très heureuse. Attendez, quoi? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le directeur. On a été? Vous voulez dire que nous ne sommes plus mariés?

-Techniquement, vous êtes encore mariés, vous n'êtes tout simplement pas en vie, dit Dumbledore après un instant d'hésitation

-Nous… nous sommes morts? Demanda James. Tous les deux?

-Oui, mais vous êtes connus dans tout le monde des sorciers parce que vous êtes morts en héros, répondit le professeur

-Et les autres? Sont-ils morts aussi? Demanda James

-Monsieur Black oui, mais monsieur Lupin est toujours en vie.

-Je suis mort? Demanda Sirius, stupéfait

-Oui

-Et Peter? Demanda Remus

Dumbledore hésita :

-Il est vivant aussi… mais il n'est plus vraiment… votre ami, répondit le directeur

-Pourquoi ça? Demanda James

-C'est une longue histoire, soupira le professeur. Cela concerne votre fils et vos morts.

-Et bien expliquez-nous, de toute façon, nous allons le découvrir, dit Lily

-Vous connaissez Lord Voldemort? Demanda Dumbledore, et tous acquiescèrent. Et bien il y a eu une prophétie qui disait qu'une personne pourrait le battre et qu'il posséderait une arme que lui n'avait pas. La description de son ennemi correspondait parfaitement à deux garçons, votre fils, et l'enfant d'Alice et de Frank Londubat, mais Voldemort choisi votre fils pour cible. Pour le protéger, vous avez mis une protection autour de votre maison et vous avez nommez Sirius comme gardien du secret, mais tous les trois vous décidèrent de confier le secret à Peter, parce que c'était trop évident que ce serait Sirius. Malheureusement, Peter vous a trahis et vous a dénoncé à Voldemort. Il vous a tué, mais il n'a pas pu tuer votre fils, car votre sacrifice l'a protégé. Sirius, tu étais son parrain, mais tu n'as pas pu t'occuper de lui, car tu as été envoyé à Azkaban pour cause de trahison de Lily et James Potter, tu t'es échappé il y a trois ans, mais tu es mort l'année dernière pour protéger ton filleul. Bref je crois que c'est tout. Vous comprendrez plus en détails au cours de l'année.

Les quatre étudiants restèrent sans-voix devant leur destin apocalypse. Ce fut Dumbledore qui brisa se silence.

-Je crois que vous avez besoin de temps pour tout digérer, allez-vous promener dans le château, allez aux cuisines, je crois que vous savez où elles sont, n'est-ce pas? Bref faites-ce que vous voulez, mais revenez dans deux heures. Nous sommes présentement 8h du matin, je veux vous voir ici, à 10h pile.

Tous acquiescèrent et sortirent du bureau.

Albus Dumbledore sortit cette lettre qu'il avait reçue, il y a 20 vingt ans, de ses quatre étudiants. Il avait dû leurs jeter un sort d'oubliettes et pendant des années il s'en était voulu, se disant que s'il n'avait pas jeté ce sort, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, les parents d'Harry ne seraient pas mort, mais Voldemort serait toujours au pouvoir. De toute façon, dès qu'on naît, notre destin est tracé, et rien ne peut l'empêcher de suivre sa route.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur****: Voila! J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai essayé de mettre le plus de détails possible lors de leur découverte (qu'ils sont dans le futur), parce que je trouve cela plus réaliste. J'ai lu plusieurs fic qui se débarrasse de ça en trois ligne et j'ai toujours trouvé que ça n'avait pas de sens, parce que tout se passait beaucoup trop vite. Par contre elles étaient très bonne, bref là je m'égare... Tout ça pour dire, que j'espère que j'ai réussi mon objectif, qui était d'avoir du réalisme avec beaucoup de détails, mais sans être complètement chiant à lire. Bref, vous m'en direz la dessus avec des *roulements de tambours* REVIEW! Non, je ne suis pas une lèche-botte, je suis plutôt quelqu'un qui menace les gens. Vous avez tout compris, si vous ne me laissez pas de review, je fais brûler votre maison!**

**Tchô!**

**Alexis**


	4. Une promenade dans Poudlard

**Résumé : Tout commence avec un mauvais tour qui a mal tourné, et ça finit avec un retourneur de temps cassé. Lily, James, Sirius et Remus vont faire un petit saut dans le temps. Ce bond de 20 ans affectera-t-il le futur? Ou le passé? Ou même une certaine personne qui a tout perdu et qui pourrait tout retrouver d'un coup. Deux générations, un face à face. En plus, avec la guerre qui se prépare, et Voldemort qui n'attend qu'une ouverture pour attaquer. Comment vont-ils s'en sortir?**

**Disclamer : Devinez quoi? Pendant cette semaine où je n'ai rien poster, je suis aller en Angleterre et par le plus gros des hasard, je suis entré par effraction chez J.K. Rowlling. Elle a accepté de ne pas appeler la police parce que c'était un accident et EN PLUS elle m'a donné l'histoire d'Harry Potter, c'est génial non? Bon d'accord, elle m'a donné seulement un personnage, Ginny Weasley parce que c'est la plus cool. Bon ok, ok, elle ne m'a que donnée le terme quidditch, bon ok, juste vif d'or. BON OK JE L'ADMET ELLE NE M'A RIEN DONNÉ DU TOUT PARCE QUE JE SUIS JAMAIS ALLEZ CHEZ ELLE, MAIS SI JE L'AURAIS JE SUIS SÛRE QU'ELLE L'AURAIT FAIT, BON!**

**Réponses au reviews anonymes :**

**_À Morvedetroll_: Super! Je suis contente de voir quelqu'un d'accord avec moi! Harry va rencontrer ses parents pas dans ce chapitre, ni dans le prochain, peut-être l'autre d'après si vous êtes chanceux. J'aime faire garder le suspense! Je suis soulagée, parce que quand j'écrit j'ai toujours peur de dévier du personnage, donc ça me rend heureuse de voir que j'ai réussi!**

**Merci à _Armand_ et à _Myriam_ pour les reviews, je sais pas trop quoi dire à part merci et désolé pour les fautes!**

**Note de l'auteure: Je vous pris de m'excuser pour mes petits hurlements dans mon disclamer, comme vous l'avez sûrement remarquer, je ne suis jamais aller en Angleterre et je n'ai jamais rencontré J.K. Rowling, et je doutes fort qu'elle me donne un jour Harry Potter. Bref, désolé pour ce petit retard, c'est pour cela que je ne prédis pas quand je vais publier un autre chapitre. Cette semaine j'ai eu beaucoup d'examen, de projet, de dissertations, bref, beaucoup de travail, mais ce serait plus tranquille à l'école cette semaine, donc je crois réussir à poster au moins un autre chapitre d'ici la fin de la semaine. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il y aura beaucoup de guimauve entre James et Lily, mais ils sont trooop mignon ensemble. **

* * *

_**De retour vers le... passé?**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**Promenade dans Poudlard**_

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 : Promenade dans Poudlard

Les quatre voyageurs sortirent du bureau de Dumbledore, mines déconfites.

-Bien, alors, moi j'ai faim et je ne dirais pas non à un petit tour aux cuisines, dit Sirius en se reprenant.

-Allez-y sans moi, je n'ai pas trop faim, je vais aller me balader un peu, répondit Lily.

Elle s'éloigna sans les laisser répondre.

-J'ai vais allez la rejoindre, dit James, prenez nous du gâteau au chocolat.

Il s'élança, sans un regard derrière, vers sa petite amie. Les deux autres se ressaisissèrent et se dirigèrent vers les cuisines.

James courrait dans la direction où il avait vu Lily disparaître quelques instants plus tôt. Il l'a vit, marchant tranquillement dans le couloir

-Lily! Appela James, LILY!

Elle pivota dans un mouvement brusque et se retourna presque aussitôt, mais James eu le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux émeraudes tout rouge et bouffis et son visage défiguré par les larmes. Elle reprit son chemin en cachant son visage entre ses mains, mais James lui attrapa le bras.

-Lily, attends, dit doucement James, tu n'as pas besoin de rester dans ton coin, nous sommes tous bouleversés par ce que Dumbledore nous a raconté.

-Tu ne comprends pas! J'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants, pouvoir m'en occuper, les regarder grandir, vieillir, mais je n'ai jamais pu faire ça. Parce que je suis morte! Je suis morte sans même que notre fils me connaisse! Dit Lily avec fureur avant d'éclater en sanglots

James ouvrit les bras et Lily vint s'y blottir, enfouissant son visage dans son coup. Il caressa ses cheveux doucement en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes.

-Tu te souviens de ce que Dumbledore a dit? Demanda James

-Et bien il a dit beaucoup de choses… répondit Lily avec sarcasme

-Je parlais du moment où nous discutions sur le retourneur de temps, il a dit que quand la magie n'était pas contrôlé, elle faisait à sa tête, et nous donnait ce que nous avions le plus besoin, expliqua James

-Oui, je me souviens, dit Lily, perplexe

-Eh bien, je crois qu'il nous a fait rencontrer notre fils volontairement, sachant qu'on n'aurait plus jamais la chance de le voir comme ça, dit James. Il faut profiter de cette année qu'on a avec lui et pas juste avec lui. Aussi profiter d'une année de plus à notre vie, chaque jour, saisir le moment.

-Tu sais… C'est intelligent ce que tu dis, et_ profite _bien de ce que je viens de dire, parce que ça n'arrivera pas souvent, dit Lily en mettant bien l'accent sur le «profite»

-En d'autres circonstances je serais très vexé que tu me traites d'idiot, mais pour cette fois-ci, je laisse passer, dit James ironiquement

-C'est fou, si on m'aurait dit, il y a un mois à peine, que je me retrouverais dans les bras de James Potter, à parler de notre enfant et de notre mariage, je lui aurais ri en plein visage, mais maintenant que ça arrive, je ne verrai plus jamais les choses autrement, dit Lily en regardant James amoureusement

Ce dernier lui répondit par un grand sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Lily enroula ses bras autour de son cou, rapetissant l'espace qui se trouvait entre les deux, James, lui avait noué ses mains ensemble derrière le dos de sa dulcinée.

Ils durent se séparer à un moment pour reprendre leur souffle, en se lançant des regards que quiconque autour d'eux aurait trouvé nunuche.

-On devrait peut-être retourner voir les autres, dit James en brisant le silence.

Lily fit la moue, en désaccord avec les propos de James.

-… Je leur ai demandé de te garder un gâteau au chocolat... dit James avec un sourire

Les yeux de Lily s'illuminèrent, montrant son excitation à la formulation du mot chocolat.

-Vraiment? Demanda-t-elle, mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller? Allez viens! Dit-elle en lui tirant le bras.

Elle partit en courant en direction des cuisines, emportant James à sa suite.

* * *

-Pourquoi tu crois qu'elle est parti? Demanda Sirius

-Allo? La terre appelle Sirius! T'était parti où pendant que Dumbledore nous parlais? Lily vient tout juste d'apprendre qu'elle est morte et qu'elle a eu un enfant dont elle n'a même pas pu s'occuper. Normal qu'elle soit bouleversée, nous le sommes tous, sauf toi apparemment… dit Remus

-C'est sûr que je suis triste, mais tout le monde meurt un jour et si je l'ai fait pour protéger quelqu'un que j'aime, eh bien je suis heureux que ça se soit terminé comme ça, expliqua Sirius

-Cette phrase est étonnamment stupide et intelligente à la foi, dit Remus avec un brin d'humour

-Tout comme moi! Répondit Sirius

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à rire et fut interrompu par des bruits de pas derrière eux. Ils virent Lily et James qui les rejoignaient en courant.

-Vous n'êtes toujours pas aux cuisines? Demanda Lily sur le ton de la réprimande. Vous êtes lents! Même un escargot serait arrivé avant vous.

-Désolé, mais on était trop occupé avec nos pensées philosophiques, répondit Sirius

-Ouais, c'est ça, pour toi des pensées philosophiques c'est de te demander combien de filles tu peux amener dans ton lit en une semaine, rétorqua sarcastiquement Lily

-Non, ça je l'ai déjà fait, maintenant c'est en une journée, dit Sirius

-T'es vraiment un cas toi! S'exclama-t-elle, James, comment peux-tu être ami avec un idiot pareil? Et toi Remus, t'es supposé être intelligent! Pour Peter on ne se le demandera même pas… dit-elle

-Pourquoi? Demanda James, sur ses gardes à la mention du nom Peter. Lily, peut-être que Dumbledore ment, tu sais, Peter est un de nos meilleurs amis je ne crois pas qu'il m'aurait trahi.

C'était une qualité qu'elle appréciait chez James, la façon dont il était prêt à prendre la défense de ses amis, même s'ils sont aussi lourds que Peter **(NDA : Lourd socialement et physiquement, mouahahahaha, je suis cruelle avec le petit Peter, mais je m'en fous, tout le monde s'en fous)**.

-Bien sûr que si, même que ça tombe sous le sens. Peter vous admire tellement, mais il reste constamment dans votre ombre, c'était sûr qu'un jour il reprendrait contrôle sur lui et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour se faire remarquer, expliqua Lily. Je suis vraiment désolée James, mais il n'y a aucune autre possibilité, parce que je suis sûre que tu n'aurais jamais confié ta vie et celle de ta famille à quelqu'un d'autre de tes meilleurs amis. Remus n'aurait jamais été cafté parce que vous avez faites tellement pour lui en devenant animagi, et Sirius, même si c'est celui que tu te disputes le plus souvent avec et que c'est un crétin fini, jamais il ne t'aurait trahi, tu l'as hébergé quand il n'avait plus de famille, tu es comme son frère. Tous les deux mourraient pour te sauver la vie, mais Peter est plus égoïste, il ferait passer sa vie avant celle de ses amis, même si vous vous sacrifieriez pour lui.

-Elle a raison James, tu sais que je ne te trahirais jamais, tu m'as tellement aidé et je…Hé! Attend, comment t'es au courant que j'habite chez James? Seul les maraudeurs sont au courant, demanda suspicieusement Sirius

-James me l'a dit, dit Lily comme si c'était l'évidence même.

-Faux-frère! Cria Sirius, on s'est dit de jamais révéler les secrets d'un pote et tu sors avec elle depuis quoi? Une semaine? Et tu lui dis déjà tous nos secrets, que j'habite chez toi, que Remus est un loup-garou, que nous sommes animagi… argumenta Sirius

-Premièrement, je savais pour Remus depuis la première année, c'était tellement évident! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous ne l'ayez pas remarqué avant. Deuxièmes, j'allais souvent à la tour d'astronomie les soirs de pleine lune et il y avait toujours un cerf, un chien et un rat qui accompagnait le loup-garou. J'étais sûr que vous étiez animagi parce que vous étiez très fort en métamorphose et que quelqu'un qui se métamorphoserait à chaque fois ne garderait jamais le même animal. J'ai eu la confirmation de qui vous étiez quand j'ai entendu vos surnom. Et j'ai su que tu vivais chez James quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi ton frère et toi vous ignoriez, niant carrément l'existence de l'autre. Avant vous vous jetiez des regards mauvais, mais là c'était comme si vous ne saviez pas qui était l'autre. Quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec James, je lui ai posé la question et il n'a eu le choix de me répondre, expliqua Lily sans reprendre son souffle.

James acquiesçait avec un air de résignation totale.

-Pourquoi t'as pas choisi une copine moins intelligente que ça James? Demanda Sirius. Il y a plein de filles idiotes qui te courent après et qui te laisserait faire ce que tu veux quand tu veux, mais non. Tu as choisi de tomber amoureux de la fille qui te déteste le plus, la fille la plus intelligente et la plus contrôlante sur cette terre, dit Sirius avec un air de fausse exaspération sur le visage.

James haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

-Je vais prendre cela comme un compliment, dit Lily. Venez maintenant, j'ai faim.

Elle se dirigea vers les cuisines, les trois garçons à sa suite.

-Comment ça se fait que tu t'es jamais fait prendre à être dans les couloirs le soir? Demanda Remus

-Puisque je suis préfète, je disais que je faisais un ronde pour vérifier que tout était correcte, répondit Lily.

Elle s'approcha du tableau à l'effigie d'un bol de fruits et chatouilla la poire.

-Comment tu sais faire ça? Demanda Sirius abasourdit

-Il n'y a pas que vous qui vient chercher de la nourriture en cachette, répondit simplement Lily

- Elle n'est pas géniale ma copine? Demanda James entrant dans la cuisine avec Lily, main dans la main.

-Oui, répondit cette dernière faisant rire James.

Ils furent interrompus par une petite voix flutée qui les appela.

-Bonjour monsieur et madame, est-ce que je peux faire quelques choses pour vous. Je m'appelle Dobby et je suis un elfe prêt à vous servir, dit la petite voix.

Les quatre adolescents baissèrent la tête et virent un petit elfe avec des oreilles très longues et deux yeux verts brillants qui ressemblaient à deux balles de tennis. Il porte deux bas dépareillé un pull vert avec un gros D inscrit dessus et un chapeau en laine **(NDA : Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de l'évolution de la garde de robe de Dobby, alors on va dire que c'est ça.) **

_«C'est bizarre, depuis quand les elfes portaient des vêtements? Surtout depuis quand les portais-t-il en étant heureux, d'habitude les elfes sont tristes et dépressifs d'être libéré.»_ Pensa James, qui avait un elfe à la maison.

Quand il vit James son regard s'illumina et il s'inclina devant lui :

-Monsieur Potter! Dobby est tellement heureux de vous revoir! Cela fait tellement longtemps! Vous avez changé, monsieur. Vos yeux ne sont plus verts et vous n'avez plus de cicatrice… Dit-il de sa petite voix fluette.

-Je suis désolé, mais mes yeux ont toujours été bruns et je ne sais pas de qu'elle cicatrice vous parlez, dit James perplexe

-Vous n'êtes pas monsieur Potter? Demanda-t-il suspicieusement

-Si, je m'appelle James Potter, dit James, de plus en plus confus.

-Non, non, non, Dobby parle de monsieur Harry Potter. Monsieur James Potter c'est son courageux père et madame Lily Evans est sa magnifique mère. Malheureusement, ils sont morts, donc vous ne pouvez pas être monsieur James Potter, dit-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite

-Si c'est lui, intervint Lily, et je suis Lily Evans. Et ces deux-là c'est Remus Lupin et Sirius Black.

-Impossible, impossible, impossible, impos… Répéta-t-il la tête baissé. Il releva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil, et il tomba sur le sol dans un grand fracas, il était tout simplement évanouis par terre.

D'autres elfes, qui ne portaient pas de vêtements sont venus le chercher le ramener ailleurs. L'un d'eux dit :

-Nous sommes vraiment désolé pour cela.

-Est-ce qu'il va aller bien? Demanda Lily inquiète

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela arrive souvent.

Ceci sembla calmer Lily et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la petite table qui se trouvait dans un coin de la cuisine. Les elfes leurs servirent une montagne de desserts, et Lily pu prendre trois grosses parts de son fameux gâteau au chocolat sous le regard étonné des trois garçons.

-Tu manges toujours autant? Demanda James avec un sourire

-Ça te pose un problème? Rétorqua-t-elle

-Absolument pas, dit-il avant de partir dans un grand rire

Il prit son gâteau, trop vite pour que Lily puisse l'empêcher.

-Hé! C'est à moi! Dit-elle en essayant de le reprendre

-Plus maintenant!

Il part en courant, l'assiette contenant le gâteau la main, Lily à sa poursuite. Ils continuèrent leur petite course dans la cuisine jusqu'au moment où Lily la plaqua par terre.

* * *

-Bon il 9h, on doit être dans le bureau de Dumbledore dans une heure, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire? Demanda Remus

-Moi et Lily on va à la salle des trophées et ensuite faire une promenade dans le parc, répondit James

-Cool, je viens avec vous, dit Sirius

-Non, tu vas venir avec moi à la bibliothèque, s'interposa Remus

-Beurk, il reste un jour avant l'école, je ne veux pas aller à la bibliothèque, argumenta Sirius

-Peu importe, on trouvera autre chose, mais avant je veux te montrer quelque chose, dit Remus en le tirant par le bras loin de James et Lily.

-Mais lâche-moi! C'est quoi ton problème Lunard? Demanda Sirius

-Je devrais te retourner la question, t'es aveugle ou quoi? S'énerva Remus, t'as pas vue que James et Lily voulais être ensemble et seuls?

-Pourquoi? Je suis son meilleur ami, il ne me mettrait jamais volontairement à l'écart, pas vrai? Demanda Sirius, moins sûr de ses arguments à présent

-Bien sûr que non, mais il rêve de sortir avec Lily depuis des années, c'est sûr qu'il passera moins de temps avec toi qu'avant et qu'il fera moins de bêtises, expliqua Remus

-Pourquoi? James adore jouer des mauvais tours au gens, et ce n'est pas une fille qui le changera, même si elle s'appelle Lily Evans! Dit Sirius

-Ce n'est pas elle, mais James grandit, il commence à être plus mature et il pense à son avenir… commença Remus

-James et mature ne vont pas dans la même phrase, l'interrompit Sirius

-Bon disons qu'il agira toujours comme un gamin, dit Remus avec un sourire, mais il réalise qu'il a des responsabilités à prendre et c'est Lily qui lui fait prendre confiance. Tu te souviens dans le bureau de Dumbledore, t'as demandé si t'avais cinq femme, James lui pensais à quelque chose de plus sérieux, comme sa futur famille, mais il y a un mois, il aurait posé la même question que toi. Écoute Sirius, James restera toujours ton meilleur ami et le gars avec qui tu peux faire pleins de coups, mais un jour, on va quitter Poudlard et il va falloir penser à ce qu'on va faire dans la vie, avec qui on veut être, tout le monde pense à son avenir, sauf toi.

-Calme-toi Remus, on a que 16 ans, il me reste encore un an et demi à Poudlard, deux ans et demi si on compte cette année que nous allons rester ici, dit Sirius

-Peut-être que tu penses cela maintenant, mais Lily et James sont mort trois ans seulement après leur sortie de Poudlard **(NDA : Bon ok, je sais que ce n'est mentionné nulle part dans ma fic, mais bon, voilà, c'est ça)**, la vie est courte surtout avec Voldemort dans le coin. Quand tu te retrouveras dans le monde des adultes avec seulement ta baguette, savoir faire apparaître des grenouilles dans les pantalons des gens ne te servira à rien. Maintenant je te laisse, je veux aller à la bibliothèque pour m'informer sur ces histoires de voyage dans le temps. Réfléchis bien à ce que je viens de te dire.

Remus tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, laissant Sirius en plan avec ses pensées.

_«Il n'a pas tort, je devrais grandir un peu. C'est vrai quoi, si James peut le faire, je peux aussi… Mais pas maintenant, j'ai une année où je n'ai pas à me préoccuper de Voldemort, de mon avenir, de ma famille et de toutes ces conneries. Une année où je vais pouvoir faire ce que je veux avec mon meilleur ami, le seul problème, c'est sa copine. Jamais je ne les ferais rompre, James attend depuis des années que Lily accepte de sortir avec lui, et elle est parfaite pour lui, seulement, je m'ennuis de mon frère, je n'ai pas de copine moi. Mais c'est ça! J'ai juste à me trouver une copine et le tour est joué.»_ Pensa-t-il avec un sourire en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque pour aller regarder dans l'annuaire de Poudlard.

* * *

-Fais-moi penser de remercier Remus tantôt, j'adore Sirius, mais j'avais vraiment envie de passer du temps avec toi, dit Lily en le regardant

-Moi aussi, répondit James

Les deux jeunes se promenaient tranquillement dans les couloirs du l'école, les doigts entrelacés et leurs regards perdus dans celui de l'autre. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de trophée et ils dirigèrent vers les mentions des élèves de 1976. Sans surprise, en 7e année, Lily reçu le prix de la meilleure élève de son année et James était reconnu pour être un des meilleurs attrapeurs.

-T'as vu! Il y a une insigne avec mon nom, dit James en la pointant

On pouvait y lire : _James Potter, attrapeur de sa 2e année à sa 7e année, 1978_, _capitaine à partir de la 6e année_

-C'est cette année, remarqua James

-Non, c'était il y 20 ans, souviens toi, corrigea Lily

-C'est vrai, tu as raison, dit James

Ils continuèrent à regarder les coupes de Quidditch jusu'au moment où Lily s'écria :

-James! Viens voir!

James s'approcha et vit les dernières coupes, celle de 1991-1992, de 1993-1994 et celle de 1995-1996, mais il n'y en avait aucune des années 1992-1993 et de 1994-1995, James en avait aucune idée pourquoi.

_«Elle ont dû être annulée»_ se dit James

Celle de 1991-1992 était décernée à Serdaigle, mais les deux autres à Gryffondor.

-Regarde le nom de l'attrapeur, dit Lily

Sur la coupe il y était écrit :

_Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre maisons_

_Année 1993-1994_

_Gagnant : L'équipe de Gryffondor_

_Composante de l'équipe :_

_Gardien – Olivier Dubois, 7e année_

_Batteurs – Fred et George Weasley, 5e année_

_Poursuiveurs – Angelina Johnson, 5e année – Alicia Spinnet, 5e année – Katie Bell, 4e année _

_Attrapeur – Harry Potter, 3e année_

-Lily, tu crois que cet Harry Potter est notre fils? Demanda James

-Très probable, il s'appelle Potter, et je ne connais aucune autre famille sorcière qui s'appelle Potter, les années correspondent, il est attrapeur, comme toi, et j'aime beaucoup le nom Harry, répondit Lily. Si ce n'est pas notre fils, c'est une énorme coïncidence et c'est un né-moldu.

-Je crois que t'as raison, c'est notre fils. Moi aussi j'aime bien le prénom Harry, confia James

-Vraiment? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Harry James Potter, qu'est-ce que t'en pense?

-Je trouve ça bien, mais je ne suis pas sûr si son deuxième prénom est James, dit le ladite James

-Ah bon? J'aurais cru que ça t'aurait fait plaisir… Dit Lily

-Bien sûr, mais j'ai une certaine modestie tu sauras et je crois que j'aurais donnée à notre fils le nom de son parrain, Sirius.

-Ouais, c'est sûr que tu es tellement modeste, dit Lily sarcastiquement, je te parie un galion que j'ai réussis à te faire changer d'idée!

-Pari tenu, je peux être très têtu quand je le veux, dit-il

-Moi aussi, dit-elle en le regardant avec un air de défi

Ils entendirent des pas et Lily tira James dans un placard à balais. Ils entendirent les personnes passer et ils réalisèrent leur extrémité.

-Je savais que t'avais envie de moi, mais à ce point-là… Fit remarquer James avec un sourire en coin

- Oh la ferme-toi! Dit-elle en sortant du placard

Il l'a suis et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. À l'extérieur, James se mit à courir comme un gamin en criant. Lily le poursuivit en riant.

-Je suis le roi du monde! Hurla James

-Et moi je suis la reine! Rétorqua Lily

-Je t'aime Lily! Dit James

-Je t'aime aussi! Répondit Lily

James se retourna brusquement et prit Lily dans ses bras, mais il perdit l'équilibre. Ils finissent donc étendu par terre côte à côte, en riant.

-Tu te rends compte des absurdités qu'on dit? Demanda Lily

-Tu ne m'aimes pas? Demanda James en essayant d'avoir l'air offusqué, sans succès

-Bien sûr que si, dit-elle en s'approcha de lui.

James prit une mèche de cheveux rouges et l'enroula autour de son doigt.

-Tu as des cheveux magnifiques, tu sais, dit-il

-Merci, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et cette dernière répondit à son baiser, se laissant emporter par les papillons dans son ventre. James laissa ses lèvres et appuya son front contre le sien, leurs nez se chatouillant. Leurs respirations synchronisés, ils se regardaient tout simplement.

_«Comment, pendant toute ces années, je n'ai pas pu remarquer James Potter à sa juste valeur. Il est beau, il est gentil, il est attentionné, et il est amoureux de moi. Que demander de plus? Moi aussi je l'aime, plus que n'importe qui. La première personne avec qui je vois un avenir, un mariage, des enfants. Même avant ce petit voyage, j'y pensais, et ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'on sortait ensemble! Traitez moi de rêveuse et de romantique, mais maintenant j'ai la confirmation de mon avenir, alors plus rien ne m'en fera douter.» _Songea Lily

-À quoi tu penses? Demanda James en jouant avec ses cheveux

-À toi, répondit-elle simplement

-Moi aussi je pense à toi, 25h sur 24, 8 jours sur 7.

-C'est impossible, dit-elle remarquer

-On s'en fiche, c'est une expression, répondit-il

Elle laissa passer pour cette fois, et l'attira vers elle pour le faire taire.

Après quelques minutes de séances de bécotages, Lily regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était 9h50. Ils leurs restaient que 10 minutes pour arriver au bureau de Dumbledore. Ils partirent en courant vers le château en essayant de se coiffer. Mission impossible pour James, mais un peu mieux réussis du côté de Lily.

Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille en même temps que Sirius et Remus, à 9h58 pile.

-Vous avez failli être en retard, fit remarquer Lily

-Vous aussi, rétorqua Sirius

Ils montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon et ils arrivèrent sur un Dumbledore joyeux, un Rogue impassible, une McGonagall choquée et un Hagrid en pleurs.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure****: Désolé pour le nunuche entre Lily et James, mais bon, j'ai trouvé ça mignon, moi. Aussi, mon but n'était pas de rendre Remus rabat-joie, mais seulement que Sirius comprenne un peu. Bref, voila, c'est ça, dans prochain chapitre ils rencontrent les professeur et d'autres personnes... J'ai trop hâte! **

**Tchô!**

**Alex**


	5. Métamorphose

**Résumé **: **Tout commence avec un mauvais tour qui a mal tourné, et ça finit avec un retourneur de temps cassé. Lily, James, Sirius et Remus vont faire un petit saut dans le temps. Ce bond de 20 ans affectera-t-il le futur? Ou le passé? Ou même une certaine personne qui a tout perdu et qui pourrait tout retrouver d'un coup. Deux générations, un face à face. En plus, avec la guerre qui se prépare, et Voldemort qui n'attend qu'une ouverture pour attaquer. Comment vont-ils ****s'en sortir?**

******Disclamer**** : Oui, vous avez bien entendu. Je sais, c'est un scandale! Mais J.K. Rowling N'EST PAS la vraie auteure d'Harry Potter. C'EST MOI! Non, c'est pas vrai, ça se passe comme ça dans mes rêves. Joanne est une extraordinaire écrivaine et c'est un vrai génie, moi je suis trop nulle alors je prends ses histoires comme base.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**_À Myriam_: Moi aussi j'adore Lily et James! C'est un couple super mignon et tellement romantique, mais la fin de leur histoire est tellement triste... *regarde au loin avec un petit aire nostalgique* Je suis contente que Remus ai été réussis, c'est sûr que Sirius... Disons qu'il n'a pas l'aire d'être sortit de la maternelle. Merci pour la review!**

_**À**_**_ Choupinette_ : Elliiiiiiiiiii! Enfin! Je l'attendais depuis un moment cette review, mais merci quand même! Pauvre petit Sirius, si innocent... (_sike!_) Merci et je sais! Je t'aime aussi! À plus ma choupinette!**

**À Morvedetroll: Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic, ça fait du bien à entendre! Et désolé pour les fautes, je me relis plusieurs fois, mais ça arrive souvent que j'en oublie... Moi aussi j'adore tout ce qui est romantique, mais j'avais peur que mon nunuche soit trop intensément nunuche, mais bon, je suis contente que ce ne sois pas le cas! Merci pour la review!**

******Note de l'auteure : Voici le quatrième chapitre, il est un peu plus court, mais si je rajoutais d'autres informations, c'était mélangeant et long pour rien. Bref, j'ai mieux avoir plus de chapitre avec moins de mots. Et oui, je vais avoir plus de chapitre que j'étais supposé au départ, parce que ceci et le chapitre 3 faisaient initialement parti du chapitre 2, mais c'était trop long alors je l'ai coupé, et je n'ai toujours pas réussi à le finir. J'espère que je vais réussir à tout faire entrer dans le prochain, parce que j'ai vraiment hâte d'écrire la rencontre d'Harry et de ses parents. Bref, je vous laisse lire maintenant!**

* * *

_**De retour vers le... passé?**_

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**Métamorphose**_

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 : Métamorphose

-Bonjour vous quatre, assoyez-vous, dit le professeur Dumbledore

Les maraudeurs **(NDA : Et Lily, mais je ne le préciserais pas à chaque fois, donc usez de votre cerveau pour vous en souvenir) **s'assirent sous le regard des quatre professeurs.

-Bien alors, j'ai expliqué la situation à mes collègues, et ils ne me croyaient pas, mais je crois que maintenant si, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les professeurs

-Oui, bien que cela semble impossible vous en êtes la preuve vivante, commença le professeur McGonagall

Elle fut interrompue par Hagrid qui renifla bruyamment.

-Peu importe, maintenant que vous êtes là, nous devons trouver une façon de vous cacher, poursuivit McGonagall

-Nous cacher? Demanda Sirius

-Monsieur Black, essayez de comprendre. James et Lily Potter, et vous-même êtes connus dans le monde entier des sorciers et Remus Lupin est professeur ici. Ça serait la folie partout si on vous voyait, sans compter la réaction de Voldemort, il viendrait tuer James et Lily, pour se débarrasser de leur fils, expliqua le professeur Dumbledore

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire? Demanda Lily

-On va jouer aux agents secrets! Dit Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants. Nous allons vous créer un passé et une nouvelle apparence. Professeur McGonagall s'occupera de votre apparence, le professeur Rogue lui cherchera une potion pour vous faire retourner à votre époque et Hagrid vous expliquera tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. Moi, je vais vous créer une histoire et l'envoyer au ministère, vous serez quatre élèves qui feraient parti d'un échange étudiant pour un an avec une autre école de magie. Avez-vous une idée d'où vous pourrez venir? Demanda Dumbledore, totalement emporté par ses idées

-Oh oui! On devrait venir de Salem, j'ai entendu parler de cette école. C'est l'école de sorcellerie qui se trouve en Amérique du Nord, on serait américains, ça serait trop cool! Dit Lily avec excitation

-Ouais, pourquoi pas ? Concéda James

-Très bien, très bien, dit le professeur Dumbledore. Vous, monsieur Potter, vous serez cousin avec monsieur Lupin et monsieur Black sera votre meilleur ami. Et vous miss Evans, vous serez la petite-amie de monsieur Potter, comme cela personne n'aura à changer de comportement.

À la mention du mot petite-amie, tout le corps de Rogue s'est raidi, mais personne ne s'en aperçu.

-Bien allez avec le professeur McGonagall, vous allez changer d'apparence, choisissez bien parce que resterez comme ça pendant un an, expliqua Dumbledore

-Suivez-moi, dit McGonagall

Les autres élèves la suivirent, sachant qu'il ne fallait jamais contredire le professeur McGonagall. Ils arrivèrent tous dans le bureau du professeur.

-Assoyez-vous, dicta-t-elle

Ils obéirent et s'assirent sur quatre chaises en bois posté devant le bureau. Elle-même s'assit derrière son bureau. McGonagall les observait sous tous les angles, ce qui mit les jeunes assez mal à l'aise.

-Je suis désolé de mon indiscrétion, dit-elle enfin, c'est seulement que ça fait 15 ans que vous êtes décédé, dit-elle en regardant James et Lily, c'est un choc, je dois vous le dire.

-Pas de problème, répondit Lily

-Bien alors, avez-vous une idée à quoi vous voulez ressembler? N'oubliez pas que vous devez avoir l'air américain, dit-elle

-J'aimerais avoir les cheveux bruns, dit timidement Lily, j'ai toujours voulu être une brunette, confessa-t-elle

-Vraiment? Demanda un James abasourdit

-Oui, répondit Lily

-Mais tes cheveux sont magnifiques! S'exclama James

-Et très voyants, argumenta-t-elle

-Bien c'est décidé, vous aurez des cheveux bruns, interrompit le professeur

-Et des yeux bleus, ajouta Lily

-D'accord, approchez-vous, dit-elle

Lily et le professeur se leva, Lily se posta devant elle et le professeur pointa sa baguette sur elle et Lily ferma les yeux.

_«J'espère que cela ne fera pas mal…»_ Pensa Lily

Lentement, les cheveux de Lily s'assombrirent et le rouge vif tourna en brun chocolat. La longueur des cheveux se fit plus petite, passant de sa taille au milieu du dos, ses cheveux formant de jolies bouclettes. Alors que ses cheveux se raccourcissaient, le corps de Lily s'allongea d'un bon cinq centimètres.

Lily ouvrit les yeux et ils restèrent choqués devant cette Lily qui n'était plus vraiment Lily. La seule chose qui lui restait c'était une petite partie de ses yeux émeraudes. Le bleu se mélangeait avec le vert, donnant une jolie couleur turquoise.

-J'ai essayé de vous donner des yeux bleus, mais votre couleur verte était très puissante, dit le professeur McGonagall

-Ça me plait comme ça, répondit Lily. Alors, comment je suis? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers James

-Magnifique comme d'habitude, mais bon, tu ne te ressemble pas vraiment, répondit James

-Merci, je crois… dit Lily en retournant s'assoir

-Maintenant c'est le tour à qui? Demanda le professeur

-À moi, répondit James

Il se leva et vint se poster devant le professeur.

-Alors, à quoi voulez-vous ressembler? Demanda-t-elle

-Euh…, hésita James, j'aimerais avoir des cheveux plus pâles, de toute façon, ça serait difficile de faire plus foncé.

-Pas blond! S'écria Lily, N'importe quoi, sauf des cheveux blonds, ça serait hideux sur toi!

-D'accord, alors disons brun pâle, châtains quoi, dit James, et des yeux qui changent de couleurs!

-Des yeux pers? Demanda le professeur

-Ouais, répondît-il

-D'accord

Elle pointa sa baguette sur James et il se tint droit en fixant la baguette du professeur. Ses cheveux s'éclaircissaient et ses yeux tournaient du brun au gris-vert. Son corps ne changea pas le moins du monde, mais il dû enlever ses lunettes pour bien voir.

-Ouf, mon corps est resté pareil, une chance, parce que j'aurais beaucoup regretté de perdre ce magnifique atout, dit James

-Et il se dit être modeste, maugréa Lily

-Au tour de Remus, dit James

Remus se leva et se mis à son tour devant McGonagall

-Tu devrais avoir des cheveux comme James, puisque vous êtes cousins, suggéra Lily

-D'accord, châtains, mais un peu plus foncé, faudrait pas être identiques quand même, dit Remus, et des yeux bruns dorés pour aller avec mes cheveux

-Bien, répondit le professeur

Les cheveux de Remus pâlirent un peu et ses yeux se firent parsemer de paillettes dorés, les jambes de Remus se raccourcir un peu, pour qu'il soit plus petit, sans l'être plus que Lily. McGonagall lui fit apparaître une paire de lunettes sur son nez.

-Monsieur Black à présent, dit le professeur

-Je ne sais pas à quoi je veux ressembler, dit Sirius

-Ai des cheveux noirs et des yeux bruns, dit James

-C'est toi ça, dit Lily

-Oui, et je suis magnifique, normal que tout le monde veulent me ressembler, dit James

Lily soupira et dit :

-Bon et bien si tu veux être magnifique, change toi en James, dit-elle sarcastiquement

-Je veux bien avoir des cheveux noirs et des yeux bruns, mais pas les cheveux en batailles de James, ni sa mauvaise vue, dit Sirius en se retournant vers McGonagall

-Hé! Cria James

Le professeur lui jeta le sort et ses cheveux se raccourcissent et se s'assombrissent, ses yeux noir pâlissent un peu pour laisser place à un joli brun cacao.

-Voilà, j'ai terminé, maintenant vous pouvez observer et ensuite allez voir le professeur Dumbledore, dit McGonagall avant de sortir.

Juste avant de sortir elle fit apparaître un grand miroir, si grand qu'on pouvait s'observer à quatre sans devoir se pousser. Ils se mirent devant et s'observèrent.

-Je suis plutôt jolie, décréta Lily, plus que d'habitude en tout cas.

-Non, dit simplement James

-Comment ça non? Demanda froidement Lily

-Tu es la plus jolie fille au monde et tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus pour l'être, tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est d'être toi-même, avec ta générosité débordante et ton caractère bien trempé, dit James. Et je t'aimerais peu importe si tes cheveux sont roux, blond, brun, noir, bleu, ou n'importe couleur que les cheveux peuvent avoir.

Lily était émue, elle ne répondit pas, elle l'attira à elle en le tirant brusquement par le collet. Elle l'embrassa avec fougue, ses mains froissant la chemise à laquelle elle s'accrocha. James répondit à son baiser et l'attira encore plus vers lui en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Ils furent interrompus par un toussotement qui venait de Remus. Ils se séparèrent, se remémorant qu'ils n'étaient pas seul.

-On est vraiment désolé de vous dérangez, dit Sirius avec un sourire moqueur

Lily lui lança un regard noir comme réponse, ce fut Remus qui interrompit cet échange peu cordial :

-Je crois qu'on devrait aller voir Dumbledore, ils doivent nous attendre, dit-il

-Allons-y, dit James

Il prit la main de Lily et tous les quatre partirent pour le bureau du directeur. Quand ils arrivèrent, Rogue et Dumbledore faisaient des messes basses alors qu'Hagrid sanglotait dans son coin. Personne ne comprenait vraiment beaucoup il pleurait.

-Ah vous êtes là! S'écria le professeur Dumbledore. Wow! Minerva a fait du très bon travaille, vous êtes méconnaissables! Severus va devoir vous prendre une mèche de cheveux pour avoir être ADN, comme cela il trouvera plus rapidement la potion approprié.

-Severus, tu es maître des potions? C'est géniale, dit Lily avec un petit sourire

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas? Demanda sarcastiquement James. Tout ce qu'il sait faire c'est jouer avec ses chaudrons et jamais aucune fille n'accepterait de sortir avec lui, normal qu'il soit professeur, c'est moins humiliant d'être seul dans ses cas là. Dire qu'on va être avec lui comme prof pendant une année complète!

-James! Le réprimanda Lily

-Ben quoi? Dit-il

-Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi de t'enseigner, mais il parait que je n'ai pas le choix, dit Rogue en se tournant vers Dumbledore

-Hé oui! Vous allez devoir laisser votre animosité de côté parce que les gens vont trouver ça louche si vous vous détestez dès le départ. Severus vous n'avez qu'à faire comme d'habitude.

-Bien, répondit Rogue froidement

-Mais j'y pense, est-ce qu'on va devoir faire le test du Choixpeau? Demanda Lily

-Non, vous serez jumeler avec les Gryffondors, répondit le professeur

-Quelle bonne nouvelle, je devrais supporter deux Potter dans la même classe, cette année, dit sarcastiquement Rogue

-Oh! Tu enseigne à notre fils? Mais c'est génial! S'écria Lily. Est-ce qu'il est bon en potion?

-Il est abominablement mauvais, répondit Rogue avec sang-froid

-Ah… Sinon il est comment, en général? Demanda-t-elle à Dumbledore et Rogue

-Comme son père, répondit Rogue avant Dumbledore, prétentieux et crâneur

-Bien sûr que non, corrigea Dumbledore, Harry est un adorable garçon, toujours prêt à aider les autres.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il est prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour n'importe qui, mais qu'il a beaucoup de chance, donc il survit à chaque fois, décréta Rogue

-Alors notre fils est vraiment Harry Potter? Demanda Lily, ignorant la remarque de Rogue. Est-ce que son deuxième prénom est James?

-Oui, répondit un Albus Dumbledore un peu confus

-Ha! Je le savais! Cria Lily. Par ici la monnaie!

James grogna et sorti un gallion qu'il tendit à Lily.

-On peut savoir ce qui se passe? Demanda Sirius

-James a parié que le deuxième prénom de notre fils serait Sirius parce qu'il est trop modeste, dit Lily

-Modeste, hein? Dit moqueusement Sirius à l' intention de James

-Oh ta gueule! Répondit furieusement James

-Oh, il y a quelqu'un de fâché ici, le taquina Sirius

_«Il faut que je travaille sur ma modestie.»_ Pensa James

-Bien ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, dans 15 minutes vous allez partir avec Hagrid sur le chemin de traverse pour aller chercher des fournitures, dit le professeur Dumbledore

- On n'a pas vraiment d'argent, dit James

-Ouais, j'ai seulement un gallion, dit Lily en désignant celui qu'elle venait tout juste de gagner

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'école a toujours des fonds pour ceux qui n'ont pas l'argent pour s'acheter leurs fournitures, dit le professeur Dumbledore. Maintenant prenez ceci, dit-il en faisant apparaître une paire de ciseaux, et coupez-vous chacun une mèche de cheveux.

Lily commença et coupa une mèche peu apparente dans sa chevelure, ensuite ce fut le tour de James, de Sirius et pour finir, Remus.

-Bien, maintenant nous allons attendre qu'Hagrid arrive, et vous partirez tous par la poudre de cheminette, dit Dumbledore en tendant les mèches de cheveux à Rogue, qui les prit soigneusement et les rangea dans sa poche.

Comme s'il savait qu'on parlait de lui, Hagrid entra brusquement dans le bureau du directeur, le visage rouge et les yeux bouffis, mais il ne pleurait plus.

-Très bien! Dit le professeur Dumbledore, maintenant que tout le monde est très vous pouvez y aller, dit-il en leurs tendant un petit pot remplis de poudre verte. La Poudre de Cheminette.

Hagrid commença en prenant de la poudre dans sa main, il entra dans la cheminée et lança la poudre qui fit tourner le feu rougeoyant en vert.

-Le Chemin de Traverse! Cria Hagrid

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Sirius, de Remus et de James. Lily partit la dernière, la dernière chose qu'elle vit fut Rogue qui sortait du bureau et Dumbledore qui le regardait avec pitié.

«Je me demande ce qui s'est passé pour que Dumbledore le plaigne, parce que Severus n'est pas du genre à faire la victime, quoique pour apporter des problèmes à James, il ferait n'importe quoi…» Se dit Lily avant de sombrer dans le noir.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: J'espère que ça vous a plus, laissez votre opinion dans une review. Parlant de review, je me sens particulièrement insultée quand je vois le nombre de personne qui lisent ma fic, mais qui ne laisse aucuns commentaires. Même chose pour les gens qui mette ma fic en favorite ou qui la follow, dans toutes ces personnes, il y en a seulement deux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Bref, je peux obliger personne à m'écrire des reviews, mais quand j'en reçois, ça fait ma journée et ça me donne envie d'écrire. Alors un grand merci à ceux qui en laissent!**

**C'est tout, j'ai fait ma petite morale et pour ceux qui l'ont lit, j'espère que vous avez saisi. Voilaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Tchô!**

**Alex**


	6. Les jumeaux

**Résumé **: **Tout commence avec un mauvais tour qui a mal tourné, et ça finit avec un retourneur de temps cassé. Lily, James, Sirius et Remus vont faire un petit saut dans le temps. Ce bond de 20 ans affectera-t-il le futur? Ou le passé? Ou même une certaine personne qui a tout perdu et qui pourrait tout retrouver d'un coup. Deux générations, un face à face. En plus, avec la guerre qui se prépare, et Voldemort qui n'attend qu'une ouverture pour attaquer. Comment vont-ils s'en sortir?**

**Disclamer**** : Ceci n'est pas à moi, loiloiloi! Et vous le savez tous, mousmousmous! Maintenant je vous laisse lire, birebirebire! Parce que cette chanson est nulle, mullemullemulle!**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**** : **

_**Guest: **_**Merci et j'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre! Merci pour la review!**

_**Eria Snape:**_** Merci, et oui Harry va apprendre la vérité, mais tout de suite, seulement après un petit moment. Merci pour la review!**

_**pandore91:**_** Harry rencontrera ses parents dans le prochain chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira! Merci pour la review!**

******Note de l'auteure :Enfiiin! J'ai réussi à le finir! Bref, dans ce chapitre ****nous allons rencontrer quelques perso que j'aime beaucoup... J'imagine que vous savez déjà c'est qui si vous avez lu le titre du chapitre, parce que c'est assez flagrant. En passant, vers la fin, j'ai écrit quelques passages en anglais pour pouvoir faire un super jeu de mot (ironie!), je l'ai mis en italique, ce n'est pas très dure à comprendre, mais bon, au pire utilisez Google Traduction. En passant, j'ai juste un gros WOW ET MERCI à vous dire, parce que j'ai reçu plein de reviews! Et ça m'a rendu supeeeeeeer heureuse, donc merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire et continuez, ça fait du bien à mon ego(qui est déjà énorme en passant, je suis comme James Potter, ma tête est tellement grosse que j'ai du mal à passer par les cadres de portes. Bon là j'ai une image mentale de moi avec une tête littéralement énorme, attendez un instant pendant que je ris comme une débile mentale) et ça me motive, donc j'écris plus vite, ce qui veut dire que je poste plus vite. Bravo à tout ceux qui lisent ces mots parce que ma NDA est carrément ÉNORME. Bref, désolé *petit rire mal à l'aise*!**

* * *

_**********De retour vers le... passé?**_

_**********Chapitre 5**_

_**********Les jumeaux**_

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Les jumeaux

-Ah non! Tu es toute sale maintenant, c'est malin! Dit Hagrid en essayant d'enlever la suie sur Lily sans succès.

Il décida de sortir un parapluie rose et le pointa sur une Lily assez perplexe. Toute la suie et la saleté qui se trouvait sur elle disparut d'un seul coup.

_«Ça doit être sa baguette magique»_ Se dit Lily

-Je serais content si vous ne parliez à personne de… de ceci, dit-il en pointant le parapluie

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Sirius, on ne voudrait pas faire de problème à notre garde-chasse préféré, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Ah! Vous m'avez manqué vous savez, je me souviens de toutes les fois où je vous ai trouvé dans la forêt, et je ne vous ai jamais dénoncé, les petits voyous! Dit Hagrid avec un sourire

-Mais Hagrid, tu nous aimes trop pour ça! Dit James en riant

-Vraiment? C'est comme cela que vous avez connu Hagrid? En faisant des bêtises? Demanda Lily, découragée par le comportement enfantin de ses amis

-Toi Lily, tu étais beaucoup plus sage, je me souviens, tu venais toutes les semaines prendre le thé avec moi, quel n'a pas été ma surprise quand j'ai appris que tu sortais avec James, dit-il

-Ouais, c'était la semaine passée, euh… plutôt c'était il y a 20 ans, je ne suis toujours pas habituée au fait qu'on ne soit plus en 1976, dit Lily

-Et moi donc! Ça fait plus de 15 ans que je ne vous ai pas vu, votre mort était une perte terrible et j'ai passé 12 ans à croire que Sirius était un meurtrier, et le pauvre, il est mort l'année dernière, dit tristement Hagrid

-Mais j'y pense! Tu connais bien notre fils, non? Demanda Lily

-Oui, j'ai été le premier sorcier qu'il a rencontré à l'âge de 11 ans, c'est moi qui suis aller le chercher chez les Dursley, une chance sinon il serait probablement encore là-bas, dit fièrement Hagrid

-Les Dursley? Ce sont qui? Demanda Lily, curieuse

-Ah oui, tu ne les connais pas encore. Vernon Dursley est le mari de ta sœur, c'est eux qui ont eu la charge d'Harry, ils sont abominables, dit-il, sans vouloir t'insulter, continua-t-il précipitamment

-Ça va… Répondit Lily, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire plus qu'ils venaient de sortir dans la rue du chemin de traverse

-Par merlin! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici? Demanda Sirius, horrifié

Le chemin de traverse avait l'air d'avoir perdu toute sa vie, il y avait à peine deux personnes dans la rue. La plus-part des boutiques était barricadée, fermée, comme si le propriétaire avait été attaqué, ce qui était probablement le cas.

-Hé oui, vous êtes en train de regarder les restants du chemin de traverse, c'est sinistre pas vrai? Dit Hagrid

-C'est morbide, dit Remus

-Et bien ceux-là n'ont pas l'air de trop se préoccuper de Voldemort, ils détonnent vraiment, dit James en pointant une boutique plus loin

La boutique ressemblait à une fleur sur un champ de bataille. La vitrine de gauche offrait plusieurs objets qui éclataient, clignotaient, bondissaient et hurlaient. **(NDA : Je me suis inspirée du Wiki d'Harry Potter pour la description de la vitrine parce que je ne savais vraiment pas quoi écrire) **D'après le nom de la boutique, c'était une boutique de farces et attrapes; _Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux_. Sirius éclata de rire en voyant un écriteau où on pouvait lire : _Vous avez peur de Vous-savez-qui? Craignez plutôt POUSSE-RIKIKI, le conspirateur magique qui vous prend aux tripes._

-C'est une bonne façon de détendre la situation! Dit Sirius

-Est-ce qu'on peut y aller? Demanda James à Hagrid

-Oui, mais après avoir acheté tout ce que vous avez besoin, répondit-il

Ils partirent pour l'apothicaire, chercher leurs ingrédients de potion, ensuite chez Fleury et Bott, pour leurs livres. Après avoir fait toutes les boutiques nécessaires, les maraudeurs et Hagrid pour la boutique des frères Weasley. James et Sirius étaient excités comme des petits enfants, et Lily, Remus et Hagrid s'amusaient à leurs dépens.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique et ils réalisèrent bien assez tôt qu'elle était bondée, il y avait plus de gens ici que dans tous les autres magasins du chemin de traverse réunis.

Il y avait plusieurs étages et les divers objets en ventes attiraient l'attention partout dans le magasin.

-Oh! Regarde comme ils sont mignons! S'écria Lily en pointant des petites boules mauves et roses, qui, d'après l'écriteau, étaient des boursouflets.

-Hé, ils ont même des tours de magie moldu, dit Remus

-Boîte à flemme, parfait pour être dispensé de cours, un côté rend malade et l'autre guérie, mais c'est trop génial cette invention! Dit James avec un grand sourire

-Que je ne te prenne pas à acheter ces horribles pastilles, dit Lily d'un ton menaçant

-Horrible? Je me sens quelque peu insulté en ce moment, les boîtes à flemmes sont un de nos meilleurs vendeurs, dit une voix derrière

Tous se retournèrent pour voir deux jeunes hommes, grands et roux, complétement identiques.

-Je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas… bredouilla Lily

-Pas de problème, on ne peut pas rester en colère contre une si jolie demoiselle, dit l'un d'eux, en faisant rougir Lily

-On peut savoir qui vous êtes? Demanda sèchement James, pas très ravi que ce dernier drague sa petite-amie

-Je me présente, Fred Weasley, et voici mon frère, George Weasley, nous sommes les propriétaires de ce magasin, dit celui de gauche, alors je vois que la boîte à flemme t'intéresse, continua –t'il

-Euh… répondit James en se tournant vers Lily

-Si tu veux on peut te les mettre de côté pour pas que ta copine les vois, dit George en baissant la voix

James sourit : _«Ils me plaisent ceux-là, ce sont des farceurs, comme moi et Sirius.» _Pensa James

-Est-ce que tu as vu notre section réservé aux dames, demanda Fred en se tournant vers Lily

-Il y a une section pour filles? Demanda Lily avec excitation

-Mais bien sûr! Généralement les filles ne s'intéressent pas vraiment aux oreilles à rallonges ou aux Pousses-Rikiki, nous avons d'autres choses pour vous. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer.

Lily hésita, mais finit par partir en disant aux trois garçons :

-Soyez sage, n'achetez pas n'importe quelles bêtises, je reviens vous voir dans 15 minutes environ.

-Bon, maintenant qu'elle est partie on peut parler des vraies choses, mais attends une seconde, Hagrid! Je ne t'avais même pas vu! Et je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu faire, tu es tellement grand! Dit George

-George, comme je vois, les affaires vont bien, répondit Hagrid

-En fait, moi c'est Fred, dit George/Fred

-Oh, pardon! Dit précipitamment Hagrid

-J'ai mentis, en fait je suis vraiment George, sinon quoi de neuf, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda George (?)

-J'accompagne, les quatre jeunes, dit-il en désignant les maraudeurs, ils font partis d'un échanges étudiants.

-Ah c'est bien, d'où venez-vous? Demanda George

-De l'institut des sorcières de Salem, répondit James, c'est en Amérique.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas d'accent? Demanda suspicieusement George

-C'est qu'on essaye de s'habituer à l'accent d'ici, répondit-il en exagérant lourdement son accent anglais

-Ah, d'accord, dit-il en haussant les épaules, jugeant l'explication plausible, suivez-moi.

-Moi je vais vous attendre dehors, il y a trop de gens ici, dit Hagrid, tenez, dit-il en leurs tendant l'argent qui restait.

Ils prirent l'argent et Hagrid sortit, les laissant avec le jumeau. Ce dernier leurs présenta toutes les meilleurs marchandises, et leurs plus gros vendeurs. Ils finirent les bras plein de gadgets qui auraient certainement mis en rogne Lily.

Ils allèrent payer et attendirent pour Lily qui était encore en train de choisir un boursouflet. Elle arrêta son choix sur une petite boule de poils rose qui lançait des petits cris joyeux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez décidé d'avoir une boutique de farces et attrapes? Demanda Remus pendant que Lily payaient ses achats

-Ouais c'est vrai, pourquoi George? Demanda Fed à son jumeau

-Je ne sais pas… répondit ce dernier, peut-être parce qu'on…

-Adore faire des farces! Disent-ils en cœur

-Du plus loin que je souviens, on a toujours voulu inventer des objets pour les puisses faire des mauvais coups, dit Fred

-Mais c'est quand même à Poudlard que nos esprits de farceurs se sont aiguisé, continua George

-Pourquoi? Demanda curieusement Sirius

-On ne devrait pas vous dire ça… mais on va le faire pareil, dit George

-Vous connaissez les maraudeurs? Demanda Fred

-Ils ne viennent pas d'ici, ce sont des élèves d'un échanges étudiants, ils viennent de Salem, en Amérique, dit George

-Ah bon? Demanda Fred, surpris, mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas d'accent américain?

-Ils se pratiquent pour avoir l'accent anglai

-Peu importe, dit James, vous parliez de certains maraudeurs? Demanda-t-il, désireux d'en savoir plus sur ce que les gens disaient sur eux plusieurs années plus tard.

-Ah oui, et bien les maraudeurs, ont inventé une carte qui montrait tous les passages secrets de l'école. Nous l'avons trouvé dans le bureau de Rusard quand nous étions en première année, bref on a cherché un peu sur eux et on a jamais su c'était qui, mais ils étaient de vrais farceurs, on a décidé de faire comme eux, expliqua Fred

-Cool, dit Sirius avec un sourire

-Ouais, ils étaient une vraie inspiration, dit mélancoliquement George

-Et bien, moi et mon meilleur ami, dit Sirius en prenant James par les épaules, allons leurs faire honneur, et à vous aussi, cette année, parce que nous sommes les plus grands farceurs de notre école.

-Ah oui? C'est bien, entre blagueurs, il faut se soutenir, mais j'y pense, on ne connait toujours pas vos noms, comment vous vous appelez? Demanda George

-Et bien elle c'est Lily… commença Sirius

-An, l'interrompit brusquement Lily, je suis Lilian, et voici mon copain… Jeremy, son meilleur ami…

-Sam, dit Sirius

-Et lui c'est mon cousin… Ralph, dit James en désignant Remus, qui le regardait avec de gros yeux

-Et bien, heureux de vous avoir rencontré, dit Fred

-Je dirais même très heureux, intervint George

-On va probablement se revoir, nous allons souvent à Poudlard pour chercher de nouveaux clients, dit Fred

-Au revoir, dit Lily

Ils sortirent de la boutique et Remus se tourna vers James en disant :

-Ralph? Tu m'as appelé Ralph? Réalises-tu que je ne pourrais plus changer à partir de maintenant? Demanda Remus

-C'est le premier nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit, et en plus ça commence par «R», je crois que c'est une marque de vêtement, non? Demanda-t-il à Lily

-Oui, ça s'appelle Ralph Lauren, répondit-elle

-Ah ben tu vois, tu es stylé! Dit James

Remus poussa un grand soupir et tourna les yeux au ciel.

-Ça ne peut pas être pire que Sirius, de toute façon, dit Lily découragée

-Hé! Sam c'est chouette comme nom, je l'ai vu dans une émission américaine, c'était un pompier qui s'appelait comme ça… Dit Sirius

- Je ne parlais pas de ton nom, mais du miens, dit-elle, tu m'as appelé Lily! Une chance que je t'ai rattrapé, imagine s'ils auraient fait le rapprochement?

-Et comment ils pourraient faire ça? Demanda Sirius, peu convaincu

-Euh peut-être du fait que vous êtes deux farceurs qui s'intéresse beaucoup trop aux maraudeurs? Parce que mon nom ressemble étrangement à Lily? Parce qu'on a carrément l'air d'arriver d'une autre époque? Parce qu'on est supposément américain, mais qu'on parle comme des anglais, sauf James qui a un accent anglais vraiment trop intense pour être vrai? S'énerva Lily

-Hé ! Ne ris pas de mon accent! Dit James

-Ce n'était pas pour t'insulter, tu sais, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui

-Je sais, répondit-il avec un sourire en même temps de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser

Sirius leva les yeux aux ciels pendant que les deux adolescents bourré d'hormones s'embrassaient et Remus se détourna avec un petit sourire.

-Hé, pas le temps de se minoucher, vous le ferez à l'école, on doit partir, mais avant laissez-moi vous payer une glace, dit Hagrid

Lily et James se séparèrent en rougissant.

-Merci Hagrid! On n'aurait jamais été capable de les séparer sans toi, ils étaient scotchés comme des ventouses. Et je ne dirais pas non à une glace moi, dit Sirius

Hagrid les emmena vers Florian Fortârome **(NDA : Oui, je sais, il s'est fait enlever, mais je ne connais pas d'autres marchand de glace sorcier, donc disons qu'il est là)** et leur paya chacun une glace.

Ensuite ils reprirent la poudre de cheminette pour arriver au bureau de Dumbledore.

-Ah vous êtes arrivé! Je vois que vous êtes allez faire un tour dans le magasin des Weasley, dit-il en regardant les paquets

-Je leur ai laissez l'argent qui restaient, il n'en avait pas beaucoup, expliqua Hagrid

-C'est correct, dans ces temps sombres, nous avons tous besoin de nous amuser, et je dois dire que les jumeaux Weasley sont très bon pour cela, fait juste attention à Rusard, car s'il vous voit, il va tout vous confisquer, dit le professeur, merci Hagrid, tu peux disposer maintenant.

Ce dernier parti avec un hochement de tête.

-Bien maintenant nous devons discuter de vos identités, dit Dumbledore

-Nous avons déjà des noms, dit Lily, les jumeaux Weasley nous ont demandé comment nous nous appelions, et nous n'avions pas le choix de leurs répondre.

-D'accord, alors vous appelez-vous? Demanda-t-il

-Je suis Lilian, James est Jeremy, Remus est Ralph et Sirius s'appelle Sam, dit Lily

-Sam? Ce n'est pas le nom d'un personnage dans une série télé américaine? Demanda Dumbledore

-Oui, c'est un pompier, vous la connaissez? Demanda Sirius avec excitation

-J'adore les séries télés moldues, surtout celles américaines, il y a des drames tout le temps et c'est très drôle parce que tout le monde trompent leurs conjoint tout le temps, dit le professeur

-Oui, je trouve aussi, dit Sirius, avez-vous vu l'épisode de la semaine dernière, en fait, l'enfant ce n'était pas vraiment de sa maîtresse, mais de la sœur jumelles de la mariée, elle… dit Sirius

-Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, dit brutalement Remus, mais nous avons des choses plus sérieuses à discuter comme… commença Remus

-_Are __you serious__?_ L'interrompit Sirius, lui et Dumbledore éclatèrent de rire en se tapant dans la main. Vous n'avez pas compris? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les autres, Sirius, serious, jeu de mot!

-On a compris, c'est juste qu'on s'en fiche! Dit Lily avant de se retourner vers Dumbledore et de dire; Sans vouloir vous offenser, professeur.

Elle fut interrompue par James qui éclata de rire bruyamment et dit :

-J'ai compris! Merlin, c'était brillant, oh Sirius t'es un génie! Ou plutôt, _you are siriusly a genius! _T'as compris? Siriusly, seriously… jeu de mot! Dit-il, il perdit son sourire quand il vit l'expression de Lily, c'était presqu'au point où de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles.

-Changement de sujet, dit le professeur Dumbledore, sentant la catastrophe arriver, donc vos noms seront Lilian Moore, Jeremy et Ralph Anderson et Sam Lewis, ça vous va? Demanda-t-il

Tous acquiescèrent.

-Bien, alors c'est important que personnes ne saches qui vous êtes, nous ne faisons pas cette mascarade pour rien.

-Je me demandais, hésita Lily, est-ce que notre fils va être au courant de qui nous sommes? Demanda Lily

-Il est préférable que non, ce petit a beaucoup de poids sur ses épaules, peut-être plus tard dans l'année, mais pour l'instant, essayez simplement d'être amis avec lui.

Lily hocha la tête et Dumbledore dit :

-Nous ne voudrions pas que d'autres gens s'évanouissent comme Dobby, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il

-Est-ce qu'il va bien? Demanda Lily, inquiète.

-Oui, il va très bien, mais j'ai dû aller lui parler, parce qu'il était persuadé d'avoir vu Lily et James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, je lui ai dit qu'il s'est frappé la tête et qu'il a dû mélanger vos visage avec… et bien, avec vos vrais visages. Une chance qu'il m'a cru parce qu'il était prêt à partir voir votre fils pour tout lui raconter, dit Dumbledore

-Pour votre apparence, vous devriez rester comme ceci pendant quelques mois au moins, le sortilège terminera vers le début des vacances d'étés. Une chance que nous avons Minerva, c'est une excellente sorcière, donc le sort dura plus longtemps, expliqua le professeur. Maintenant, allez dans vos chambres, votre repas y sera, ainsi que tous ce que vous avez besoins pour cette année, nous avons rajoutez trois lit dans le dortoir des 6 e années des garçons et un dans celui des filles.

Ils sortirent à tours de rôles, disant au revoir au professeur Dumbledore en sortant.

Dans le couloir, ils restèrent tous en silence.

-J'ai vraiment hâte que l'année commence, et je suis très sérieux, je sens que cela va être particulièrement amusant, dit finalement Sirius

_-__You can't be__ sirius! _Dit Lily avec un sourire moqueur

Tous se mirent à rire à la blague de Lily.

* * *

**********Note de l'auteure: Alors? Alors? Alors? Il était super mon jeu de mot, pas vrai? Vous pouvez le dire, il était nul, je sais. Laissez-moi une review pour le **dire! 

**Et merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, encore pour tous ces merveilleux commentaires!**

**En passant, je ne sais pas quand je poster mon prochain chapitre, mais ce ne sera pas avant un bout de temps, parce que j'ai un gros exam à venir. Je dirais pas avant la fin de la semaine, en plus il faut que je fasse les RAR, soyez sans craintes, j'adooooore répondre à vos reviews, même si vous dites juste bravo. C'est un moyen pour vous remercier de votre temps et de votre intérêt pour ma fic.**

**********Tchô!**

**********Alex**

**********p.s. Plus de com's = prochain chapitre plus vite**


	7. Poudlard Express

**Résumé **: **Tout commence avec un mauvais tour qui a mal tourné, et ça finit avec un retourneur de temps cassé. Lily, James, Sirius et Remus vont faire un petit saut dans le temps. Ce bond de 20 ans affectera-t-il le futur? Ou le passé? Ou même une certaine personne qui a tout perdu et qui pourrait tout retrouver d'un coup. Deux générations, un face à face. En plus, avec la guerre qui se prépare, et Voldemort qui n'attend qu'une ouverture pour attaquer. Comment vont-ils s'en sortir?**

**Disclamer**** : Blablabla, c'est pas à moi, et vous le savez tous. Ceci appartient à la super écrivaine qu'est J. K. Rowling, Joanne pour les intimes, parce que oui, on est intimes, c'est ma meilleure amie! Bon ok c'est pas vrai, meilleure amie c'est la super Elliiiiiiiiiiiii! Laissez tomber, moi non plus je ne me comprends pas!**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

**_À Myriam_: Je suis heureuse que tu ai aimé ce chapitre et pour info il vont rencontrer Harry dans ce chapitre, mais ils vont plus discuter avec lui dans le prochain chapitre. Merci pour la review!**

**Note de**** l'auteure : Ce chapitre est légèrement beaucoup plus long que d'habitude, il fait presque 6000 mots, alors que certaines fois il n'en fait que 1000. Bref, je ne sais pas si je vous l'avais déjà dit, mais tout dépend de mon inspiration, et il faut dire que j'était très inspiré. Ça m'a prit un petit bout de temps, mais j'avais un examen très important en math et puisque je suis très, très, très nulle en math, il faut que j'étudie comme une forcenée, pourquoi je vous dis tout ça? Je suis sûre que vous vous en foutez! Maintenant, place à la lecture!  
**

**p.s. Le titre est nul, mais j'avais pas d'autres idées, c'est à peine s'il y a un paragraphe qui se passe dans le Poudlard express.**

* * *

**De**_** retour vers le... passé?**_

**Chapitre**_** 6**_

_**Poudlard express**_

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Le Poudlard express

Harry regardait les gens qui se bousculaient dans la gare, une chance qu'il était arrivé avant, sinon il aurait été très difficile d'avoir un compartiment.

Il vit une brunette aux cheveux ébouriffés accompagné par ses deux parents, qui après 6 année, ne semblaient toujours pas être habitué au monde magique. Harry eu un grand sourire et agita le bras pour qu'elle le voit. La fille plissait les yeux en fixant le train, sûrement en train de le chercher. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle eut un grand sourire à son tour et répondit en lui envoyant la main à son tour. Elle prit ses parents dans ses bras et leur dit au revoir et couru jusqu'au train.

Harry se leva de son siège pour aider son amie qui ouvrait la porte du compartiment. Il prit sa malle et alla la mettre avec la sienne. Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire un mot qu'elle le sera dans ses bras, Harry répondit à son étreinte avec un sourire.

-Je suis content de te voir aussi Hermione, dit-il

-Oh Harry! Tu m'as manqué, Poudlard m'a manqué, Ginny m'a manqué et même Ron m'a manqué! Tu te rends compte? Ron avec ses imbécillités m'a manqué, un été sans vous c'est trop long! Dit-elle

Harry rit et ils s'assirent face à face.

-Sinon, ton voyage en Espagne s'est bien passé? Demanda-t-il

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs année, le trio d'or n'a pas pu passer leur été ensemble. Dumbledore jugeait que c'était trop dangereux pour Harry d'aller au Terrier, malgré toutes les protections qu'il pouvait y avoir. Harry était déçu, mais il préférait ça à mettre la vie des Weasley en danger. Les parents d'Hermione, eux, ont décidé d'organisé un voyage en Espagne.

-Oh oui, c'était géniale, il faisait beau et chaud, et il ne pleut jamais, ou presque! On est allé visiter partout, l'Espagne a une extraordinaire histoire, on a même été visité le côté sorcier, c'était… magique! Dit-elle

-Sans doute, répondit-il avec un sourire

-Ron…Les autres ne sont pas arrivés? Se reprit Hermione

Harry réprima un rire, Hermione et Ron étaient totalement amoureux l'un de l'autre, depuis longtemps même, mais ils sont trop aveugles pour s'en rendre compte.

-Non, mais ça ne devra pas tarder, il est presque 11h, et tu sais qu'ils arrivent toujours à la dernière minute, dit Harry

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Harry vit deux têtes rousses qui se dirigeaient vers l'entrée du train, ça ne prendrait pas trop de temps avant qu'ils arrivent. Comme de fait quelques instants plus tard, Ron ouvra la porte, portant sa malle suivit de Ginny, qui portait la sienne. Harry s'empressa d'aller l'aider.

-C'est gentil de m'aider, Harry, dit sarcastiquement Ron. L'amitié, c'est tellement beau!

-Arrête de pleurnicher, Ron! Rétorqua Ginny, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis plus jolie que toi, normal que ce soit moi qu'il aide, il ne voudrait certainement pas que tu l'embrasses pour le remercier, dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Harry et de le prendre par les mains pour l'attira vers elle.

Elle l'embrassa sous le regard écœuré de frère.

-Je crois que je vais vomir! Dit Ron

-Arrête! Ils sont mignons, dit Hermione

Ginny recula et regarda Harry en chuchotant :

-Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle doucement

-Toi aussi, répondit-il

Ils s'assirent d'un côté, Harry assit dans le coin et Ginny étendue sur ses genoux et le reste du corps allongé sur la banquette. Ron et Hermione étaient assis de l'autre côté, gardant une distance respectable entre eux, comme s'ils avaient peurs de trop s'approcher et de se sauter dessus comme des bêtes sauvages.

-Sinon, ton été? Demanda Harry à Ginny

-Oh, c'était long, sans toi je n'avais personne avec qui passer le temps, dit Ron, inconscient que la question ne s'adressa pas à lui, mais à sa sœur

-Premièrement Ron, la question était pour moi, et deuxièmement, j'étais là toute l'été à rien faire, donc ne dit pas que tu n'avais personne avec qui passer le temps, dit Ginny

-Je sais, mais tu es devenu tellement fille, surtout depuis que tu sors avec Harry, dit Ron

-Oh et bien j'excuse d'être une fille! Dit Ginny, tu préférais peut-être que moi et Harry rompent pour que je puisse agir en garçon? Demanda-t-elle ironiquement

-Vraiment? Tu ferais ça? Ça serait trop génial, parce que vous me donnez sérieusement mal au cœur… commença Ron, mais il fut interrompu par Hermione qui lui donna un grand coup de coude

-Aïe! Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione

-Tu n'as pas vu qu'elle était sarcastique? T'es aveugle ou quoi? Demanda-t-elle avec un soupir

-Je ne laisserais pas ta sœur pour tout l'or du monde, dit Harry, surtout maintenant, ça fait deux mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu

-Oui, et je trouve que deux mois ce n'est pas assez, maugréa Ron

Ginny l'ignora et se tourna vers Harry en disant :

-Mon été était long sans toi, j'aurais vraiment aimé que tu sois là, dit Ginny

Ginny était aussi une raison pour laquelle Harry était déçu de ne pas passer l'été au Terrier, c'était le premier été qu'il sortait avec Ginny et il n'a même pas pu être avec elle.

_Flashback, une semaine avant que l'école termine, 5e année d'Harry_

_Harry marchait dehors dans le parc, il venait juste de terminer ses examens et l'école terminait dans une semaine. Le bon côté des choses c'est qu'il n'aura plus à avoir des cours particuliers avec Rogue, Dumbledore lui a dit qu'il se chargerait lui-même de son occlumancie._

_Il entendait les autres élèves crier des joies à l'idée que les vacances approchent, mais lui n'avait pas envie de s'amuser. Cette année avait été horrible, les retenues d'Ombrage, les cours particuliers avec Rogue, la mort de son parrain, Dumbledore qui l'a évité toute l'année et la perte de la seule petite amie qu'il aurait probablement jamais. Quoique se séparer de Cho n'était pas une grande perte, bon ok elle était gentille et jolie, mais tout ce qu'elle faisait à leurs rendez-vous c'était pleurer sur la mort de Cédric Diggory, ce qui mettait Harry franchement mal à l'aise._

_Il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher et il se retourna pour voir Ginny qui s'approchait vers lui._

«Elle est vraiment jolie.»_ Pensa Harry, mais il se reprit tout de suite en se rappelant que c'était la sœur de son meilleur ami._

_-Salut, dit-elle platement_

_-Salut, répondit-il_

_Ils restèrent en silence pendant un moment, pas un silence gênant, mais plutôt un silence du genre pour entendre les bruits environnants._

_-Tu n'es pas avec Cho? Demanda finalement Ginny_

_-Non, on a rompu, dit-il_

_-Oh, désolé, dit-elle_

_-Ne le sois pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute, de toute façon, on ne faisait que se disputer, s'embrasser ou elle pleurer sur la mort de son ex-copain, expliqua Harry_

_-C'est sûr que ce n'est pas super joyeux, dit-elle, mais je croyais que c'était ce dont tous les garçons rêvaient, avoir une copine seulement pour l'embrasser, pas obligé de parler, dit-elle avec un sourire_

_-Je ne suis pas tous les garçons, dit simplement Harry_

_-Bien sûr que non, tu es Harry Potter, celui que tout le monde pense connaître, mais ils n'ont aucune idée de qui tu es vraiment, dit-elle_

_-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Demanda-t-il, curieux_

_-Je ne prétends pas te connaître autant que Ron et Hermione, mais je vois bien que tu n'es pas du tout comment te décrive les journaux et les bouquins, explique-t-elle_

_-Merci Ginny, très peu de gens me considère comme… normal, dit-il_

_-Quand même! Tu n'es pas un extra-terrestre, tu es seulement un gars qui a échappé à la mort six fois, et qui va y a échappé encore plusieurs fois, dit-elle_

_-Seulement, bien sûr, dit-il sarcastiquement_

_Ginny eu un petit rire._

_-Et toi? Pour n'es-tu pas avec Dean? Demanda à son tour Harry_

_-On a rompu nous aussi, il était trop possessif et je déteste ça, dit Ginny_

_Il eut un silence à nouveau, qu'Harry brisa :_

_-Tu ne pleure pas souvent, pas vrai? Demanda-t-il_

_-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Demanda-t-elle_

_-C'est juste quelque chose que j'ai remarqué, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu pleurer, c'est en première année, après la sortie de la chambre des secrets, expliqua-t-il_

_-Et bien, quand tu as six frères, tu apprends à t'endurcir, pas trop le choix, dit-elle_

_Il eut brusquement une forte envie de l'embrasser, et au moment où il réalisa ce qu'il allait faire, il se reprit et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux._

_-Est-ce que tu vas bien, Harry? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Tu es tout rouge._

_Elle s'approcha et mit sa main sur son front, et cette fois-ci, Harry ne réfléchit pas, il se pencha et l'embrassa. Il recula quelques secondes plus tard, et vit Ginny qui le regardait, bouche bée._

«Je crois vraiment que j'ai fait une bourde là…»_ Se dit Harry_

_Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser que Ginny prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement._

_-Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble? Demanda Harry après le baiser_

_-Si c'est ce que tu eux, répondit-elle, incertaine_

_-Oui, bien sûr, mais une chose… dit-il_

_-Quoi? Demanda-t-elle_

_-C'est toi qui le dit à Ron, dit-il_

_Ginny rit et dit :_

_-D'accord, courageux, c'est ça hein! Peur de son meilleur ami, dit-elle en riant_

_Elle le tira par les pans de sa robe de sorcier pour un énième baiser._

_Fin du flashback_

* * *

-Regarde! Ils commencent à arriver, dit Sirius en pointant une horde d'élève qui entraient dans le château

-Ça veut dire que les premières années vont arriver bientôt, n'oubliez pas qu'on doit les suivre, en restant derrière, leur rappela Lily

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les plus vieux avaient passé et les premières années arrivèrent. Les maraudeurs les suivirent en restant derrière, certains jeunes leurs lançaient des regards curieux, mais ils se retournaient bien vite quand ils croisaient le regard meurtrier de Sirius.

_«Avec un regard comme ça, pas étonnant qu'il l'est enfermé à Azkaban.»_ Pensa Lily

-Silence! Dit le professeur McGonagall, et tout le monde se tut, regardant le professeur avec terreur. Bien, quand nous allons entrer dans la salle, vous vous placerez en rang, et quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous assoirez sur le tabouret et mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête, dit McGonagall, sauf vous quatre, vous allez être annoncé par le professeur Dumbledore et vous irez vous asseoir à la table de Gryffondor, c'est celle décoré en rouge et or, expliqua t'elle en se tournant vers les quatre voyageurs.

Toutes les premières années se retournèrent vers eux en même temps, ravis de pouvoir les observer sans subir les regards noirs de Sirius.

-Allons-y, dit le professeur en ouvrant les portes de la grande salle.

Lily observait avec amusement les regards admiratifs des plus jeunes. James se mit à se tordre le cou pour bien voir la table de Gryffondor.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lui demanda Lily en chuchotant

-Je cherche notre fils, répondit-il sur le même ton

-Il n'est peut-être pas à Gryffondor, tu sais, lui dit-elle

-Et où il serait? Nous sommes tous les deux à Gryffondor, mais bon Pousouffle ou Serdaigle ça passe, mais s'il est à Serpentard, je le renie! Dit James en continuant de chercher.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, impossible de le faire changer d'idée, c'est une vraie tête de mule!

Pendant qu'ils entraient tous les élèves les dévisageaient.

-Votre attention s'il vous plait! Dit le professeur Dumbledore

Les bruits dans la salle s'évanouirent aussitôt.

-Bien, cette année nous avons l'honneur d'accueillir quatre élèves faisant parti d'un échange étudiant de l'institut des sorcières de Salem, en Amérique, dit-il. Ces quatre élèves suivront les classes de 6e année en compagnies des Gryffondor, donc je vous demande de les accueillir chaleureusement. Je vous présente Lilian Moore, Jeremy Anderson, Sam Lewis et Ralph Anderson.

Aussitôt qu'ils nommèrent leurs noms, les quatre étudiants se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondors sous les applaudissements des élèves. James réessaya de trouver Harry, sans succès.

-James, nous le verrons plus tard, en ce moment nous sommes trop loin, on avec les plus jeunes, il est en 6e année, lui dit Lily

James grogna, mais arrêta se s'étirer le coup pour voir. Après que tous les élèves ont été répartis, le professeur Dumbledore reprit la parole :

-Puisque je vois bien que personne ne m'écoutera si je parle avant le banquet, je vous laisse manger et nous discuterons après, dit-il

Aussitôt ces paroles prononcées, des plats, tous meilleurs les uns que les autres, apparurent comme par magie su la table. Ils mangèrent comme des ogres et Dumbledore reprit la parole après que les plats eu disparus.

-Maintenant que vous avez tous le ventre plein, je dois vous redire que la forêt interdite est interdite, ça ne sera pas très difficile de l'oublier puisque c'est son nom, et tous les objets venant de la boutique,_ Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers facétieux,_ sont interdit par monsieur Rusard, si vous voulez la liste complète des objets prohibés, elle se trouve le bureau de notre cher concierge…continua Dumbledore **(NDA : Pour de l'auto-pub sur ce sujet, regardez ma NDA en bas!)**

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il le dit à chaque année, dit James à Sirius en parlant à voix basse

-C'est vrai, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait vraiment la lire, répondit ce dernier, je me demande en quoi elle est si importante, puisque Dumbledore nous le rappelle tout le temps.

-Les dates des sélections de Quidditch seront affichés sur le babillard de votre salle commune par votre capitaine… poursuivit Dumbledore

-Hé, est-ce que tu vas faire les sélections pour être attrapeur? Demanda Sirius à James, ils pourraient profiter de ton talent.

-Non, mon fils est déjà l'attrapeur des Gryffondors, répondit James

-Et alors? Argumenta Sirius

-Et alors, c'est son époque, pas celle de James, il a déjà eu son heure de gloire au Quidditch, maintenant c'est au tour d'Harry, intervint Lily. De toute façon, continua Lily, je ne crois pas que nous pouvons faire partie des équipes de Quidditch, techniquement, on appartient à aucune maison. Maintenant taisez-vous et écoutez le professeur Dumbledore.

Les garçons se renfrognèrent et se tournèrent vers le directeur, sans émettre un seul bruit.

-Bien, alors c'est tout ce que je voulais vous dire, les premières années, suivez les préfets, ils vous reconduiront à votre salle commune, oh! J'allais presque oublier, je demande à la préfète Miss Hermione Granger et à nos chers étudiants étrangers de venir dans mon bureau, immédiatement, dit-il.

James, Sirius et Remus se levèrent, mais Lily leurs intima de rester assis.

-Pourquoi? Demanda James, obéissant quand même.

-Je vous expliquerais plus-tard, attendons que tout le monde soit sorti de salle, répondit Lily

Les trois garçons de contestèrent pas, mais ils étaient tous très impatients de se retrouver dans leurs lits et personnes ne comprenait pourquoi Lily les obligeaient à rester ici, pas même Remus.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que Rusard qui passait la vadrouille dans la salle, maugréant contre les élèves qui laissaient de la nourriture par terre, Lily les fit sortir de la salle. Elle se dirigeait tranquillement vers le bureau de Dumbledore, pas pressée le moins du monde.

- On ne pourrait pas se dépêcher un peu? Demanda Remus, il nous a demandé d'aller à son bureau après le banquet, ça fait au moins quinze minutes qu'il est finit.

-N'oublie pas que nous sommes des étudiants d'un programme échange, on est jamais venu ici avant, dit Lily à Remus

Soudain, Remus compris et se mit à marcher aussi lentement que Lily.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez?! S'écria Sirius

-On à la situation sous contrôle, du calme Patmol, dit Lily avec un air serein sur le visage

- Non vous ne l'avez pas sous contrôle du tout! Vous… Hé! Depuis quand tu m'appelles Patmol? Seuls mes meilleurs amis m'appellent Patmol, dit Sirius, méfiant.

-Je me sens particulièrement insultée que tu ne me considère pas comme ta meilleure amie, qu'est-ce que je fais pour que tu me haïsses de la sorte? Dit Lily avec un air dramatique très exagérée

-Mais oui, c'est seulement que… je croyais que tu me détestais comme James, et je sais que tu me trouves stupide, dit Sirius, gêné

Lily éclata de rire devant l'image d'un Sirius tout timide.

-Franchement! Je t'adore Sirius, bon ok c'est vrai que tu es vraiment stupide des fois, mais c'est grâce à toi que j'ai accepté de sortir avec James. Tu es comme un frère pour moi, dit-elle avec un sourire, toi aussi Remus.

Lily prit Sirius dans ses bras et dit :

-Moi aussi je t'aime, tu es comme ma petite sœur aux cheveux rouges, dit-il

Lily pouffa de rire, mais James ne sembla pas trouver la plaisanterie très amusante.

-Ouais, et moi aussi je l'aime alors pas touche toi! Dit-il à son meilleur ami

-Calme-toi James, intervint Remus, si Sirius aurait été amoureux de Lily, il ne t'aurait pas aidé à la séduire.

James continua de bouder quand même alors s'approcha de lui et décroisa ses bras, qu'elle mit autour d'elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Elle retira ses lèvres quelques instants plus tard avec un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

-T'inquiète, lui dit-elle, je ne te quitterais pas pour Sirius, j'ai quand même besoin d'un mec qui passe moins de temps de moi devant le miroir.

-Hé! Dit Sirius, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis canon, c'est important de soigner ses cheveux. Tu préférais que je fasse comme James? Qui, en passant, a les cheveux tellement ébouriffé qu'on dirait qu'il a un écureuil mort sur la tête?

-Tu sais bien que mes cheveux sont comme ça naturellement, quoique je fasse, ils seront toujours aussi désordonnés, dit James avec un sourire, tu es seulement jaloux, dit-il a l'intention de son meilleur ami.

-Jaloux? Moi? Pourquoi je serais jaloux d'un écureuil mort? Demanda ironiquement Sirius

-Je l'aime ton écureuil moi, dit Lily en se tournant vers James

-Merci, et j'adore tes cheveux, ils sont magnifiques, dit James en pensant à la chevelure auburn, couleur naturelle de Lily.

-C'est vrai que ses cheveux sont pas mal, dit Sirius, ils sont mieux que ceux de James, mais bon, ils ne seront jamais aussi parfait que les miens, dit narcissiquement Sirius

-Bon, ce n'est pas que je trouve votre conversation stupide, intervint Remus, mais oui elle est stupide, donc il serait peut-être le temps d'aller au bureau du directeur, ça fait plus de 30 minutes maintenant, et il ne faudrait pas qu'ils envoient des gens nous chercher, ça ferait des complications pour rien.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous preniez votre temps tout à l'heure, demanda James pendant qu'ils se mettaient à courir en direction du bureau du directeur

-James, nous sommes des élèves d'un échange étudiant, même si on a déjà visité le château, c'est tellement grand que nous devrions normalement nous perdre, mais puisque en réalité nous sommes élèves d'ici depuis 6 ans, on connait le chemin par cœur, expliqua gentiment Lily. Bref, si on arrive un peu en retard, ça ne fera pas trop louche. Je crois que Dumbledore n'a pas convoquée n'importe qu'elle préfète, ça doit être quelqu'un d'assez gentil envers les autres, assez responsable pour nous aider, assez proche de notre fils pour qu'on puisse le connaître, et assez intelligente pour ne se douter de rien, analysa Lily.

-Mais ça ne fait pas de sens, dit James, ce n'est plutôt des gens intelligents qu'on devrait se méfier

-Non, car pour eux c'est quelque chose de trop irrationnel, ils peuvent se douter de quelques choses et chercher de l'information dans les livres, mais s'il n'y a aucune preuve officielle que cela existe, la personne pensera que ce n'est que des soupçons. Quand je suis allée faire un tour à la bibliothèque ce matin, en plus de chercher de l'information sur l'Institut de Salem, j'ai fait une recherche sur ce qui nous est arrivé, et rien. Ils parlent des retourneurs de temps et des potions pour modifier le temps, qui n'existent que depuis 3 ans. Ce qui veut dire que la préfète que nous allons rencontrer sera une personne très rationnelle, qui se base surtout sur les livres pour savoir quelques choses, débita Lily en continua de courir

-Et comment tu sais tout ça? Demanda James, abasourdis sur ce que Lily venait de lui expliquer, mais il comprenait parfaitement. C'était tellement logique quand on y pensait bien.

-Je suis comme ça, je ne crois pas quelque chose à moins que les livres me confirment que j'ai raison, dit simplement Lily. Généralement ce sont les nés-moldus qui sont comme ça, je ne fais pas de discrimination ni rien, mais pour nous, la magie est tellement irrationnel qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de chercher de la normalité à certains endroits.

-Cela fait du sens, répondit James

Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille, complètement essoufflé. Remus dit le mot de passe et la gargouille pivota sur elle-même pour laisser place à un magnifique escalier en colimaçon. Ils montèrent la marche quatre à quatre et ils s'arrêtèrent net devant la porte. Lily allait cogner quand elle entendit des voix à l'intérieur :

-Professeur? Voulez-vous que j'aille les chercher? Cela fait presque 40 minutes que le banquet est terminé, et ils sont toujours pas arrivés, croyez-vous qu'il leur ai arrivé quelque chose? Demanda une voix de fille qui paressait inquiète

-Attendons encore un peu, mademoiselle Granger, je suis sûr qu'ils finiront par arriver, dit le professeur Dumbledore

Lily décida que c'était le temps de couper leur conversation, elle frappa trois grands coups à la porte et elle l'ouvrit quand une voix qu'elle reconnaissait pour être celle de son directeur, lui dit d'entrer.

La porte s'ouvra grand et Lily vit Dumbledore, les yeux toujours pétillants avec un sourire en coin. Elle vit aussi une jeune fille qui semblait avoir le même âge qu'elle, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns ébouriffés avec un visage empreint d'une gentillesse indéniable qui semblait la rendre encore plus jolie.

-Ah! Vous êtes là! Dit Dumbledore en se levant de son siège

-Oui, on est désolé, c'est tellement grand ici qu'on s'est un peu perdus, malgré la visite guidée que nous avons fait tout à l'heure, dit Lily avec son meilleur accent américain

-Il n'y a aucun problème, l'important c'est que vous êtes sains et saufs, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se cacher dans ce château, dit-il d'un air mystérieux

-C'est sûr qu'après avoir hébergé un chien à trois têtes, un serpent géant, des détraqueurs et quelques mangemorts, ont doit s'attendre à tomber sur n'importe quoi dans les corridors, dit la jeune brunette en s'avançant

Dumbledore sourit et désigna la préfète d'une main en disant :

-Je vous présente Hermione, elle est préfète de la maison de Gryffondor et elle aussi elle est en 6e année, elle vous aidera avec le fonctionnement de l'école, expliqua Dumbledore

Tous se retournèrent vers la fameuse Hermione Granger et elle leur répondit en souriant.

-Puisque vous restez seulement pour un an, vous n'aurez pas besoin de faire des choix de cours optionnels, dit Dumbledore, vous suivrez les cours de bases et ceux de Soins aux créatures magiques **(NDA : Euhhh… Je ne suis pas trop sûre, mais je crois qu'à un moment, Hagrid était en colère contre Harry, Hermione et Ron parce qu'ils n'avaient pas choisi son cours en option, mais bon, imaginons qu'ils l'aient choisi. Je dis ça pour Hagrid bien sûr! Pas parce que c'est plus facile pour moi de dire ça! *sifflote en regardant au ciel, les mains dans les poches*)**.

Les trois garçons étaient contents, mais Lily était un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir avoir autant de cours que d'habitude, ce qu'elle allait s'ennuyer.

-Monsieur, est-ce qu'Arithmétique fait partie des matières obligatoires? Demanda Lily qui savait déjà la réponse, elle demandait seulement pour jouer le jeu. Je suivais ces cours à mon ancienne école et j'adorais ça, dit-elle.

Lily remarqua que le regard d'Hermione sembla s'illuminer à la mention du mot Arithmétique.

-Non, mademoiselle Moore, mais si vous voulez suivre ce cours, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, Mademoiselle Granger le suit aussi et elle pourra vous aider, vous les garçons, désirez-vous suivre d'autres cours? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les trois jeunes hommes.

Les trois secouèrent la tête frénétiquement, peu désireux d'avoir plus de travail à faire.

-Bien, alors, suivez Mademoiselle Granger et on se croisera peut-être au courant de la semaine, dit Dumbledore en ouvrant la porte pour les laisser sortir.

Ils sortirent à tour de rôle, Hermione fut la première et les autres la suivirent.

-Alors, tu t'appelles Lilian, pas vrai? Demanda-t-elle à Lily quand ils furent sortit du bureau

-Oui, mais tu peux m'appeler Lily, c'est mon surnom, précisa-t-elle

Lily sourit intérieurement, contrairement aux autres, elle pouvait garder son vrai nom en tant que surnom, car c'était très courant d'avoir des gens qui se surnommait Lily.

-D'accord, répondit la préfète, alors comme ça, tu aimes l'Arithmétique?

-J'adore! J'ai cru comprendre que ça te plaisait à toi aussi, dit Lily avec un sourire un coin

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à parler de ce qu'elles aimaient dans cette matière. Elles semblaient bien s'amuser, mais les trois garçons derrières s'ennuyaient ferme.

-Je ne veux pas vous interrompre dans quoi que ce soit, mais pourraient-on, je vous en supplie, parler d'autres choses que de l'Arithmétique, dit James

-Bien sûr, je suis désolée, répondit Hermione tandis que Lily le fusillait du regard, elle avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui partageait sa passion pour cette matière et il devait absolument les interrompre, sous le prétexte qu'ils trouvent ça long. (Qu'ils attendent! Ils croient vraiment qu'elle avait envie de subir leur discussion sur le Quidditch? Non, mais elle attendait. Bon elle attendait cinq minutes et après elle se mettait à crier, mais c'est l'intention qui compte, non?)

-Je suis Jérémy, dit James en tendant la main qu'Hermione serra. Et voici mon cousin Ralph et mon meilleur ami Sam.

Les deux firent un petit mouvement de la main et Lily ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant leur manque de sociabilité. Elle avait parlé trop vite, Sirius s'approchait avec un sourire séducteur.

_«Quand je parlais d'être social, je voulais dire de devenir amis avec Hermione, pas de draguer tout ce qui bouge!»_ Pensa Lily

-Comme mon ami vient de le faire remarquer, je suis Sam, dit-il en s'approchant d'Hermione, mais tu peux m'appeler «Le gars le plus canon que j'ai vu de ma vie».

-J'aimerais bien, mais ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de mentir, répondit Hermione au tac tac

Lily, James et Remus éclatèrent de rire pendant Sirius se renfrogna et alla bouder dans un coin. Hermione reprit sa marche devant les autres et Lily se rapprocha pour lui parler.

-Il est toujours comme ça? Demanda la préfète

-Oh, il est pire d'habitude, mais t'inquiète, puisque tu l'as envoyé balader, il ne te draguera plus, mais fait attention, il va essayer de séduire toute tes amies, lui confia Lily

-Je doute qu'il le fasse, mes meilleurs amis sont des garçons, et mes deux seules amies filles ne l'attirons pas vraiment, lui répondit Hermione

-Pourquoi? Demanda curieusement Lily

-L'une a un copain et l'autre est… comment dire? Assez… spéciale…répondit-elle

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, dit Lily

-C'est impossible à comprendre si tu ne l'as jamais rencontré, expliqua Hermione

Lily allait lui demander pourquoi, mais elle fut interrompu pas l'arrivé de trois garçons, celui devant avait des cheveux blonds, presque blanc, des yeux gris froids et il semblait plus pâle qu'une feuille de papier. Les deux autres semblaient stupides, mais forts, ils étaient tous les deux bruns avec de gros muscles qui remplaçaient sûrement l'absence de cerveau. Le garçon blond s'avança et dit :

-C'est la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger! Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'être dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, j'ai le malheur de retirer 50 points à Gryffondor pour chacun de vous qui est ici, dit-il d'une voix traînante remplis de moqueries

À la mention du mot Sang-de-Bourbe, les quatre maraudeurs se raidirent, ils savaient à quel point cette insulte était horrible, mais Hermione garda son sang-froid et dit d'une voix sec :

-Essai tant que tu veux, mais je suis préfète, donc tu ne peux pas m'enlever de points, de plus, je suis en mission de la part du professeur Dumbledore, et pour les quatre autres, ils ne sont même pas à Gryffondor, alors je ne sais pas à qui tu veux enlever des points, dit-elle. Par contre, tes deux amis ne sont pas alloué à être ici, car ils ne sont pas préfets, j'enlève donc 20 points à Serpentard. Maintenant partez.

-Et si on ne part pas, que va tu faire? Tu n'es qu'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe, cracha le blond

-J'aime mieux être une Sang-de-Bourbe qu'être un abruti comme toi, et si tu ne pars pas, je vais enlever 50 points de plus à Serpentard. Alors écoute moi bien Malfoy, prends tes gorilles avec toi et retourne jouer avec tes petits serpents, si tu ne comprends toujours pas, rappelle-toi en 3e année, c'est pas ces deux idiots qui m'ont empêché de te donner un coup de poing, dit Hermione d'un ton menaçant

Malfoy regarda autour de lui, comme pour évaluer les possibilités de ce qu'il pouvait faire, mais quand il vit les quatre voyageurs brandirent leurs baguettes derrière Hermione, il décida de reculer. Il faut savoir perdre des batailles pour gagner la guerre. Surtout que dans son camps il était le seul à savoir prononcer des sorts, alors qu'il avait affaire une première de classe, qui était une sorcière redoutable, et à quatre inconnu dont il n'avait aucune connaissance de leur niveau en magie. Lui et ses acolytes battirent en retraites devant le regard vainqueur d'Hermione Granger

-T'as du cran, dit Remus sur un ton admiratif

-Merci, répondit-elle humblement

Ils reprirent leur route pour la salle commune. Lily se rapprocha timidement et lui demanda :

-Alors, comme ça, tu es née-moldue?

Hermione se retourna vivement et dit d'un ton sec :

-Oui, et alors? Ça te pose un problème?

-Oh non! Pas du tout, s'empressa de dire Lily, c'est seulement qu'il t'a appelé Sang-de-Bourbe et c'est comme ça qu'on insulte une née-moldue, je le sais puisqu'on m'a déjà appelé comme ça.

Le visage d'Hermione se radoucit et elle esquissa un sourire.

-Tu es née-moldue aussi? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui, répondit Lily

-Vous aussi? Demanda-t-elle aux autres

-Non, répondit Lily, Jeremy et Sam sont Sang-Pur, mais Ralph est Sang-Mêlé, explique-t-elle

-Vous n'êtes pas dans la même famille? Demanda Hermione

-Ma mère est moldue, expliqua Remus et Hermione le cru sur le champ.

Remus se rapprocha d'Hermione et ils entamèrent une discussion sur leurs livres préférés, Sirius était derrière eux et il semblait s'ennuyer, il regardait autour de lui, discutant parfois avec les portraits. Quant à eux, Lily et James se promenait main dans la main derrière les autres en les observant.

-Crois-tu qu'il a une copine? Demanda James à Lily

-Qui ça? Questionna-t-elle

-Notre fils, précisa James

-Peut-être, répondit Lily, un peu perplexe.

-Je te paris qu'elle est rousse, dit James

-Et pourquoi? Demanda Lily

-Les Potter sont naturellement attiré par les rousses, c'est génétique, ma mère était rousse et ma grand-mère aussi, expliqua James

-Alors tu m'aimes seulement parce que je suis rousse, demanda Lily, offusquée.

-Non, je t'aime parce que tu es toi, mais le fait que tu sois rousse fait que je suis automatiquement plus attiré par toi, mais je t'aime même avec ta nouvelle coiffure, dit-il

-Pff… Dit-elle en regardant ses nouvelles boucles chocolats. Et comment ça se fait que je n'ai jamais vu de Potter roux? Demanda Lily, sûre de son argument.

-Les Potter garçon ont tous la même coupe de cheveux que moi, des cheveux incontrôlables en sommes, les filles, ça dépends, je crois qu'elles varient, mais bon, ça fait plusieurs génération qu'il n'a pas eu de Potter fille, donc je ne sais pas vraiment, expliqua James

-C'est complétement stupide, comme si on pouvait être attiré par quelqu'un avec sa couleur de cheveux, dit Lily

-On verra bien, dit James

Hermione se tourna vers eux, ils étaient arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

-Bien alors, voici la Grosse Dame, c'est très simple, vous lui dite le mot de passe et elle pivotera pour vous ouvrir, expliqua Hermione

Elle se tourna vers le portrait et dit d'une voix forte :

-_Tête de linotte_. **(NDA : Ne me demandez pas où je suis allée chercher ça, c'est nul, je sais, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a)**

La Grosse Dame pivota en chantonnant et les cinq étudiants entrèrent dans la salle commune. Elle était complétement vide à l'exception d'une jeune fille rousse qui jouait dans un coin avec son boursouflet violet et deux garçons, un roux et un aux cheveux noirs en batailles, qui jouaient aux échecs sorciers. Ils distinguaient bien le rouquin qui avait une mine concentré et qui bougeait ses pions avec précision, mais l'autre garçon avait le visage caché par le canapé qui se trouvait devant lui. Quand elle vit Hermione, la jolie rousse vint la voir avec un sourire.

-Oh James, chuchota Lily à toute vitesse, je crois que c'est notre fils là-bas, je reconnais tes cheveux. En plus, il est avec un roux, peut-être qu'il est gay?

-Ah oui? C'est bizarre… répondit James

-Ne me dit pas que tu es homophobe! Il a la liberté d'être ce qu'il veut! Dit Lily

-Je sais, je ne dis pas le contraire, répondit James

-De toute façon, c'est peut-être juste que c'est un ami à lui, il a peut-être une copine ou un copain ailleurs, dit-elle

Ils furent interrompus par la fille qui venait de les saluer.

-Salut, je suis Ginny Weasley, dit-elle

Les quatre maraudeurs se présentèrent à leurs tours sur leurs fausses identités. Un cri de victoire suivi d'un râlement les interrompit. D'après la scène qui se présentait devant eux, on pouvait facilement identifier le gagnant et le perdant. Le garçon roux était debout sur le canapé, les bras en l'air, en train de crier victoire. Alors que l'autre semblait plus renfrogné.

Hermione et Ginny soupirèrent de découragement.

-Je vous présente un de mes meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley, dit-elle en désignant le garçon roux qui se dirigeait vers eux, c'est le grand frère de Ginny.

Il les salua un d'un signe de main et Hermione désigna le garçon brun qui s'était levé juste après Ron :

-Et voici mon autre meilleur ami, je vous présente…Commença Hermione

Lily se sentit direct plongée dans le regard identique au sien du jeune garçon, elle remarqua qu'à part ses yeux, il était totalement identique à…

-James!? La coupa Sirius

Remus ferma les yeux et soupira de découragement, le vrai James lui donna un grand coup de coude dans les côtes tandis que Lily lui faisait de gros yeux.

Le garçon les regardait avec un air curieux et un sourire en coin.

-Non, en fait, James c'était mon père. Moi c'est Harry, Harry Potter.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure : MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Je suis diabolique de finir comme ça, mais bon, c'est pour garder un peu de suspence, donc gare à vous! Si je ne reçois pas assez de review à mon goût (et je suis un gros bébé gâtée!), il se peut très fortement que ça me prenne plus de temps pour écrire le prochain chapitre. C'est drôle, quand Harry se présentait je trouvais que ça faisait un peu penser à James Bond. Mon nom est Harry, Harry Potter ça sonne comme _My name is Bond, James Bond. _Bon, en fait ça sonne comme ça si vous l'imaginez avec de la musique de suspence, avec des expression dramatiques, Harry qui montre sa carte d'identité, Ginny qui tombe en pâmoison devant lui, le tout en noir et blanc... Désolé, je me suis un peu perdue dans mes explications, mais sinon, laissez-moi une review pour me dire de ce vous avez pensé. En passant, plus que j'ai de reviews, plus que je vais écrire d'aussi longs chapitres!**

_**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! J'AI UNE GRANDE ANNONCE:**_

**J'aime la pizza. Nan! C'est pas vrai, bon oui j'aime la pizza, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est qu'en écrivant ce chapitre, j'ai réalisé que Rusard écrivait sa foutu liste à chaque année, mais que ça n'intéressait ab-so-lu-ment personne. Je me suis posées des questions, et juste avant d'aller au lit, j'ai eu une idée, j'ai décidé d'écrire un OS pour expliquer ce phénomène étrange. C'est complètement absurde, farfelue, sauté, dingo, débile, mais c'était amusant à écrire, donc si ça vous dit, vous pouvez aller y jeter un coup d'œil.  
**

**Et oui, c'est de l'auto-pub, vous vous dites sûrement : _«Ce qu'elle est lourde cette fille, elle ne fait parler d'elle, et blablabla...» _Vous saurez que non, je ne sais pas que parler de moi, je peux vous conseiller une super-fic, que plusieurs connaissent déjà probablement, mais je répète pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant. Elle s'appelle _Cher auteurs de FanFiction, _et en anglais c'est _Dear FanFiction Writers, _elle traduite en français par _Indifferente_, juste pour préciser. Bref voila, c'était mon auto-pub et ma pub pour ma fanfic coup de cœur.**

**Prochain Chapitre: La rentrée des classes**

**Tchô!**

**Alexis**


End file.
